


Can't Fight This Feeling

by Destiel_Storyteller (911BucksGirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Apartment is unlivable, Car Sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Children, Eventual Smut, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel and Sam Winchester in Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving In Together, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parents Castiel and Dean Winchester, Parents Gabriel and Sam Winchester, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Same-Sex Marriage, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911BucksGirl/pseuds/Destiel_Storyteller
Summary: 8 years ago, Dean Winchester had everything he ever wanted. Friends, his brother, and an Alpha who loved him. Then when he found out the one thing that would change his and Cas’ life forever the Alpha left town without a word.Sam Winchester was 15 years old when he discovered that he was in love with Gabriel Novak. Throwing caution to the wind Sam announced himself as Gabriel’s Omega…. Gabriel had never been more honored than when the 15-year-old had announced himself as his Omega, but then John had shown up and informed him that if he even touched Sam he’d have him arrested so fast. So, instead of being tempted, he also left town.Now, Gabriel and Castiel are back to claim their Omegas. However, Dean and Sam aren’t the same Omegas they left 8 years before. Dean’s 7-year-old daughter, Mackenzie was beautiful just like her papa...with a pair of very familiar blue eyes… Sam was battered and bruised emotionally, mentally and physically. Thanks to a vulnerable moment he is now a pariah in Arcadia, raising a 3-year-old daughter with a familiar...Novak look.Secrets will be revealed, pasts will be healed, but can these couples find love again? And will Gabriel and Castiel love their daughters just as much?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam/Lucifer(Brief)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 253
Collections: GoodShit





	1. The Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have some sad moments...and lots of love, romance, smutty Destiel/Sabriel moments, and LOTS of family fluff moments

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49678420778/in/dateposted-public/)

**CASTIEL NOVAK , 25**

**He left 8 years ago, breaking Dean's heart and without knowing that they were going to have a child. He's hoping he can win back his family.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49678422293/in/dateposted-public/)

**DEAN WINCHESTER , 26**

**His heart was broken 8 years ago when Castiel left town without a word. So, now he's raising their 7-year-old daughter, Mackenzie. He still loves Cas, but isn't sure he could give his heart to the Alpha again.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49679243142/in/dateposted-public/)

**MACKENZIE SAMANTHA NOVAK , 7 (she'll be 8 on June 4)**

**She knows who her Alpha father is but isn't entirely sure she wants to meet him. Not if what her cousins tell her is true.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49678423813/in/dateposted-public/)

**GABRIEL NOVAK** **, 29/** **30 (he's turning 30 on July 4)**

**He has come to town to claim his Omega, Sam Winchester. Despite how Sam's daughter, Gabrielle came along he absolutely adores her.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49678424513/in/dateposted-public/)

**SAM WINCHESTER** **, 22**

**When he declared himself as Gabriel's Omega and the Alpha left town, Sam never got over it. So, when Lucifer came around to "comfort" him, Sam fell for it. Now he's got a 3-year-old daughter named, Gabrielle Deanna Winchester and she's the love of his life. But he's also the Priah of Arcadia.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49679245687/in/dateposted-public/)

**GABRIELLE DEANNA WINCHESTER** **, 2/3 (She's turning 3 on June 30)**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49678434558/in/dateposted-public/)

**Joseph Novak**

**He's Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Castiel, and Rachel's father; grandfather to Mackenzie and Gabrielle**

**He's the President of Novak Dynamics**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49679255997/in/dateposted-public/)

**Vanessa Watford Novak**

**She's Joseph's wife; and the Novak siblings' mother**

**She helped John tear apart Dean and Castiel and insured that Gabriel and Sam never got together...but it was all for her own selfish reasons.**

**LUCIFER NOVAK, 35**

**He's Gabrielle's father, but he doesn't acknowledge her.**


	2. Chapter 1: Luck be an Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's missing his Omega...
> 
> And he finds out something that he can't deny.
> 
> He also discovers something about Sam

****

**-February 19, 2019…**

**-Chicago…**

Tonight  _ Westside Stories _ was filled to standing room only. 

The bookstore was always filled when there was a book signing or a book reading. Tonight’s book reading was from the author of their monthly showcase book,  _ Cursed Instinct _ by Aldrich Fitzgerald. 

Aldrich Fitzgerald was one of the mystery writers of the world. And by the looks of the crowd population a big hit with the Omegas. Of course, according to some, he had the same effect on them too, but he never really cared about that. Not since  **_him_ ** . He closed his eyes at the thought of him. His beautiful face, those amazing green eyes of his and that soft skin that always seemed to smell like honey. 

His chest tightened. He exhaled and turned to walk away when he heard, “Jesus, Castiel, doesn’t your hair ever lay down?”

Castiel turned and looked down at his co-worker, Arabella Ellington. She was a beautiful blond Beta who’d been hitting on him since he got hired about 4 years ago. He shrugged.

“You look like you just rolled out of bed,” she murmured with a sexy smirk.

He sighed. “Look, Arabella, I’m really not interested,” he told her.

“You haven’t been interested in four years, Alpha.” She rubbed a hand seductively across his torso. 

He sighed, She expected because she touched him seductively or called him ‘Alpha’ that he’d jump at the chance to be naked with her when in fact it couldn’t be further from the truth. There was only one Omega he wanted and he was back in Kansas, probably mated to a better Alpha than he was. He pushed her hand off of him and walked into the back of the store. He stepped into the office, shut the door behind him. 

He leaned against it and exhaled deeply. God, he missed him. He missed their friendship. He missed the companionship. If only he hadn’t left...the longing was real. He grabbed his coat and his bag. Time for him to get home since he just depressed the hell out of himself.

He walked out of the backroom and tapped a hand on the counter. “I’m leaving for the night, Heather. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Castiel. See you tomorrow.”

He walked out of the store and headed for the apartment he shared with his brother. He wrapped his coat tighter around him and started walking. As he walked, his mind wandered to Dean and their relationship. 

Dean Winchester was the love his life and for his Alpha heart the only one he’d ever love. He loved that man more than life itself and he wanted to be his forever mate—as Dean had called him. He still did, which is why he was here. In this damn town wishing, he was in Kansas with Dean. As he continued to walk, his mind wandered to 8 years before….

_ 17-year-old, Castiel shoved the book into his bag and started for the door when he heard his mother’s voice call out to him. He sighed. He turned. _

_ Vanessa Watford Novak.  _

_ The ugliest woman alive--according to Gabriel. She was a beautiful woman with her ebony-colored hair and amber eyes. However, her personality made her ugly. Her domineering attitude made her ugly. However, there was one thing he’d been noticing about her lately, she’d been harder on him than usual. “Yes, mother?” _

_ “Are you going to see that Omega of yours?” _

_ “After I drop off my book to the library, yes.” He tilted his head slightly. “Why?” _

_ “Because do you really think that it’s right for someone of your caliber to be dating...this Omega?” _

_ He turned and narrowed his eyes at her. “Dean is amazing if you’d ever bother to get to know him.” _

_ “Why would I do that? You’re breaking up with him.” _

_ He laughed in disbelief. “Um, no I’m not.” _

_ She sauntered to him. “Yes...you...are.” _

_ Squaring his shoulders and looking at the woman who gave him life with bitterness, he said, “No...I’m not.” He sighed. “Mom, I love him. He’s my...mate.” _

_ To his shock, she laughed. “You’re seventeen years old what in the hell do you know about love, Castiel?” _

_ “I know that he’s my best friend. I know he’s everything that I have ever wanted or even imagined for myself when it came to an Omega. He will be my Omega, mother. Get used to it.” _

_ As he walked out of the library, the sticky June heat almost suffocating him. He backed up and almost stumbled when he saw John Winchester coming toward him. “Mr. Winchester.” _

_ “Castiel,” he said firmly. _

_ “Wha...wha...what can I do for you?” _

_ “You can break up with my son.” _

_ “B-B-Br-Br-Br-Break up?” _

_ He nodded. “Because if you don’t I’ll say you raped him and you won’t be allowed anywhere near him…” _

  
  


Castiel walked into the apartment to see his brother sitting in his boxers, white tank top and a bowl of candy in the recliner. He dropped his keys onto the table and hung up his coat. “Hey, what are you doing home? I thought you had to work at the restaurant?”

“I did, but I called in sick.” He looked up at him. “Something tells me, Cassie, that the ticket I made you buy on that dare is going to bring us just the right amount of luck to go home.”

He laughed softly. “You do realize that the odds of winning the lottery are pretty slim, right?” He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He twisted the cap off and took a long swig. 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at his brother. It was unusual for him to drink after work. “Rough day?”

“Not really. Rough night. Arabella hit on me again and then on the way home I thought of Dean.”

He smiled. “Of course you did,” he teased.

Castiel tossed his cap at him and it bounced off the back of his head. Gabriel yelped. “Hey!”

He walked toward his room as he said, “You’re going to air out that chair, Gabe. I mean it.”

“Fine. Dad called!”

He stopped and came back into the room. “What did he want?”

“To ask us if we were planning on making an appearance at Rachel’s wedding.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That we were planning on it.”

That wasn’t a lie. They had, he was just hoping he had enough money to stay there. “Okay.”

“By the way, I was playing around on Facebook.”

He groaned. “You’re not going to show me one of those over eighteen groups again are you?”

“No,” Gabriel said. “I was going to show you this.” He held up his tablet and showed him Dean’s page. 

Castiel saw the green-eyed Omega’s cover photo. His heart slammed into his chest when he saw the photo of Dean and a beautiful blue-eyed light brown-haired girl. “He’s a papa…” he stared at the photo and something pulled at him with her. Why did her eyes look so familiar? 

He nodded. “So’s Sammy.”

“Sam?” he asked. “Your Sam?”

He nodded. “He’s not mine, mother would have never let that happen, but yes. My Sammy.” 

Castiel sat his beer on the coffee table and scanned through Dean’s page. He got to a memory where Dean was celebrating the little girl’s 7th birthday. It was of the day she was born…

**Mackenzie Samantha, from the moment I discovered you were growing inside of me you changed my life forever. I never knew I could love one person so much in my life. Having you in my life has shown me the only reason why I was put on this Earth--to be your Papa. Your smile brightens my day and your laughter is my reason for living.**

**Papa loves you, my Sweet Kenzie...to the moon and stars.**

Castiel studied the photo. Dean looked beautiful--sweat and tears only enhancing his features, his beauty. He looked at the baby in his arms and his heart thudded. She was so small...so beautiful. There was a tightness in his chest as tears came to his eyes. “She’s beautiful.”

Gabe nodded. “Gorgeous. The baby photos on there kinda remind me of yours, you know?”

His head shot up and he gaped at him. “What?”

“Mackenzie’s baby photos on Dean’s page--they remind me of you.” He smiled and popped the peanut M&Ms into his mouth. He tapped his nose. “Especially there.”

His heart thudded in his chest as his entire body tingled in surprise. “Could it be…?”

“Ooh! Here we go!” Gabriel said excitedly.

Cas looked up from the tablet screen and looked at the TV. He went back to the tablet. He caressed the cheek of the little girl. He studied a more recent photo. Blue eyes, a large smile and the matching nose. Just like the Novaks.

The man on the screen began calling out the numbers. As he studied the photo of the man he loved with the little girl he heard Gabriel say, “Oh...holy...shit…” 

He looked at his brother. “What?”

“We won,” he muttered.

“We what?”

“We won!” Gabriel said checking the numbers again. “We won!” he yelled. “We can finally go home.”

Castiel clicked on Sam’s profile and began going through it. He noted the date. Sam hadn’t been on in about 3 years. Confused, he looked at his brother and just simply asked, “How much?”

“Five-hundred million,” Gabe answered.

He went back to Dean’s photo. “I’m coming home, Baby,” he whispered. “I’m coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Arcadia, Kansas...Dean and Sam's lives with their daughters...


	3. Chapter 2: Arcadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks about his Alpha
> 
> Sam thinks about how his life got to this point
> 
> And they see the article Cassie Robinson wrote about Cas and Gabe's lottery win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: I mentioned there would be sad points in this fic...we've gotten here.

****

**-February 26, 2019…**

Dean Winchester stood from his desk and walked over to a file cabinet. He pulled it open and filed the papers in his hand accordingly. He closed the cabinet and sat down. Dean’s head throbbed with the migraine that was beginning to form. He hated paperwork, but anything he could do to relieve some of the pressure on his Godfather he’d do. 

He knew part of the reason for his headache was because he was exhausted. His eyes dropped to the photo of his daughter. He’d do anything for that little girl. He seriously never knew that someone’s heart could hold so much love for one little person, but he did. Mackenzie was the center of his universe. He just wished her dad would have wanted to be there too. His heart ached at the thought of the blue-eyed Alpha. 

He sighed. He still remembered the day he found out they were going to be parents...it was the day that the Alpha had left town. He rubbed a hand on his chest as it ached. Had his scent shifted and the Alpha knew he was pregnant? Is that why he left? Something told Dean that wasn’t true. Castiel Novak knew the consequences of the night he got pregnant. He was just off of his Heat--it was the first one that he had shared with him--and the sex after the Heat was what made him pregnant. Of course, sex with the Alpha was always incredible. 

Hell, he still jerked off to the memories of the 2 of them together. 

Of course, he didn’t have much of a comparable line up to judge if he was the best sex of his life. His Omega wouldn’t let him be with anyone who wasn’t Castiel Novak. Which sucked when all he wanted was to be with someone who loved him and loved his daughter. If Castiel left and completely ignored all the letters and postcards he’d sent him then there was no way the Alpha loved him as much as he had thought. He really thought Cas loved him. He thought that the Alpha wanted the life they had been planning, but if him disappearing that day told him anything it was that even the best Alphas, even the ones who treated you amazingly well could still be major dicks.

He picked up the photo that their time together created and caressed her face. He would do anything for her to make sure she was safe and if that meant spending the rest of his life alone then so be it. As long as Mackenzie was okay then that was all he would worry about now. 

Although his daughter wasn’t the only thing he was worried about. 

He was worried about Sam. A few years ago, Sam messed up--he’d slept with and started a brief affair with Castiel’s older brother, Lucifer. Now he was the town pariah. Thanks to Lilith Morningstar Novak. No one bothered to think that the kid was actually that...a kid when the whole thing happened. He was 19 years old and hurting when Lucifer showed up and comforted him and helped put his heart back together after Gabriel had left town.

The affair was brief--thanks to Lucifer marrying Lilith, but there was one thing that changed Sam’s life forever and it wasn’t Lucifer’s marriage, it was the little girl he walked away pregnant with. Undoubtedly, that’s as far as Lucifer’s interest in Sam or their child went. Incidentally, what he sees of her in their small Kansas town, Lucifer never acknowledged his beautiful daughter. And Gabrielle was beautiful.

It must be a Novak thing to not want anything to do with your children because that was 2 boys out of the family that had an illegitimate child who didn’t want anything to do with said children. He exhaled and pushed himself back in his chair and exhaled deeply. It still floored him how badly he misread Cas. He thought he was happy. He thought they were good, amazing even. He thought him being pregnant would have excited him...but when he tried to get a hold of Cas that day to meet up with him to tell him the news, his brother Raphael answered his cell phone and informed him not so nicely that the Alpha was gone and never wanted to see him again. 

Still, he thought the Alpha needed to know, even if he no longer wanted him that their time together had created a life, but every time he went to one of the Novaks to ask him for Cas’ number to talk to him they told him to leave it alone. To just be happy that they’re sparing his heart and go live his life. 

Then came the email. The email that basically told him to move on. That whatever he needed to tell him he didn’t want to know. He was moving on and that Dean needed to do the same. That email hurt. He was 4 months pregnant then and was devastated, but he wasn’t an idiot. He could take the hint: The Alpha no longer wanted him or anything to do with him and he wasn’t going to keep chasing the man. That’s not what he did.

It still hurt though. It still hurt to know that their years-- **_years_ **\--meant nothing to the Alpha. There was no way that everything that they were to each other was just to get what he wanted. You couldn’t fake all of that for almost 4 years. There was just no way. So, what had he done…?

Maybe Meg and Lisa were right. It would explain why no other Alpha wanted him: He wasn’t a good Omega. He couldn’t make an Alpha happy. If what Meg said to him when he was 6 months pregnant was true then Cas had taken pity on him and stayed with him only because he didn’t want to hurt him. But didn’t any of them know that it was hurting him to know that he was only with him to spare his feelings or whatever the true reason was? Didn’t anyone know that carrying a man’s child who didn’t want anything to do with you hurt? 

To the town of Arcadia, the Winchester Brothers were fools. 

* * *

“Uncle Sam, watch!”

Sam Winchester looked up and smiled as his niece who was climbing up one of the climbing equipment. “I’m watching, Kenz!” he called out as he watched his own daughter as she slowly swayed herself on the swings. She’d been looking sad lately, actually more when they came to the park to play then any other time. He turned his eyes back to Mackenzie as he watched her lock her toes on the bar and swing down to one of the lower bars and then flip off. He chuckled as she did the “landing” pose and seemed very proud of the fact. “Great job, Sweetheart. That was really good.”

His eyes went back to his daughter and his heart thudded. God how he loved her. He would do anything to make her happy which is why after his affair with Lucifer ended he stayed in Arcadia, even though Lilith had set out to make the town hate him, he stayed. He stayed for his daughter. He stayed for his niece. He stayed for his brother.

He walked over to the swings and sat on the thin leather seat. “Hey, Gabby, what’s wrong?”

She looked up at him. “Papa, where’s daddy?”

His heart shattered. He was dreading this question. How was he going to explain to her that her daddy wanted anything to do with her? “Um...well, that’s hard to answer, Sweet Pea. But uh, he’s not here.”

“Why?”

Because your papa was stupid and allowed a momentary moment where he believed his lies. “Because he has work and responsibilities to take care of.”

“Gabby! Come on! Let’s go play on the merry-go-round.”

Sam thanked his niece for distracting his daughter’s questions. He really had no idea how he was going to say anything to her beyond what he said. How does one say that the man you see sometimes is the man who helped create you, but he didn’t want anything to do with you? Sam had the termination of rights papers to prove it.

Lucifer Novak no longer had an illegitimate daughter. Even if his DNA ran through her. 

He turned to face the girls while still seated on the swing and watched them play. He heard Gabby’s bubbly laughter and his heart swelled. He’d give anything to change what had happened--to give her the Alpha father she deserved to have, but that was his mistake and he’d have to live with it. Not that the town was ever going to let him live it down. He was the stupid Omega who slept with Lucifer Novak. 

No one cared to know the real reason why Sam had done it. It wasn’t because he was a homewrecker like Lilith made it seem. It wasn’t because it was some kind of sick revenge for Gabriel hurting him years before. It was because he was hurting. The Alpha he had pledged himself to did what Castiel had done after Sam told him and left town. He felt stupid and foolish all around. He felt stupid when he thought of Gabriel because Jo was right he should have kept how he felt about the sweet funny Alpha to himself. More than likely Gabriel left because he felt uncomfortable being around Sam. 

Then came Lucifer. He knew why he let it happen because he was still thrown by Gabriel leaving and by the fact that his Omega heart hadn’t reacted the same way to anyone else. It hadn’t even reacted that way with Lucifer. He knew what he was to Lucifer--a fun time. It wasn’t any more than that, even if the Alpha took advantage of it and used it to get what he wanted. It wasn’t like Sam wasn’t using him too.

Sex was a good way to make the pain go away, of course, it was only a temporary fix but that’s all it was for him. Though, when he started his relationship with Lucifer the Alpha wasn’t seeing Lilith then. But that didn’t seem to matter to her. Because he was with him and had a child with him she was going to make Sam’s life difficult in town.

And she had succeeded. 

Because of what had happened, they had kicked him out of the school. He’d always wanted to be a lawyer. He couldn’t remember a time he didn’t want to be, but that had changed when Lilith started on her path to ruin him. And it had worked. 

He was the town pariah. No Alpha wanted an embarrassment for an Omega and they definitely didn’t want to raise another Alpha’s child. So, even though it hurt and the loneliness was hard, he’d come to terms with knowing he’d forever be alone. The part that got him though was that he was forever stuck in a dead-end job because no one wanted to hire him for more than those types of jobs.

So he worked nights from 5:30 pm to 2 am at the Roadhouse, thanks to Ellen. Then he’d get up at 8 am to be with Gabby. Then from 3 pm to 5 pm, he watched Mackenzie for Dean. And then Dean would watch Gabby until 2:30.

Hearing Hannah Johnson Novak’s voice call out to her children as they scattered to get on the various playground equipment, pulled him out of his thoughts. Knowing what would be coming next, Sam stood and called out to Gabby and Mackenzie. “Let’s head home! Kenz, Papa will be home soon!”

He took both their hands and started heading out of the park. Hannah stopped him. “Sam, you don’t have to leave.”

He nodded. “Yes, I do, because your family doesn’t want anything to do with any of us.” He sighed and walked with the girls. He stopped and turned, “Just remember one thing, Hannah.”

“What?”

“It wasn’t just Dean and me who did this you know,” he said, the emotion thick in his voice. “They did it too.”

* * *

Dean pulled his beloved Impala into the parking lot of his complex, parked and got out of the car. He walked into the building and took the stairs 2 at a time as he climbed to the 6th floor. He walked into Sam’s apartment, which was right across the hall from his and called out. “I’m home!”

“Papa!” Mackenzie hopped up and ran to her father. 

“Unca D!” Gabby exclaimed and ran for him too. 

Dean smiled as he heard their feet on the carpet. He hugged the first one to get him. Which was Kenzie. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. “Hi, Baby Girl.”

“Hi, I missed you!”

“I missed you too.” He hugged her again and then hugged Gabby. “Hey, Gabster! How’s it going?”

She sighed, looked at the living room and then up at her uncle. “I think papa said.”

“Sad? Really?” He looked at Mackenzie.

“Aunt Hannah came to the park with Ethan, Matthew, and Lizzie.”

He knew it was probably wrong to tell her about Cas, but she deserved to know her Alpha family. Even if her Alpha dad didn’t want anything to do with her, it didn’t mean that she didn’t need to know anything about his family. Even if they didn’t acknowledge her. “Ahh...did she say anything to him?”

She shook her head. “No. He said something to her though. He’s been in hte kitchen since we got home.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He hugged them both again and looked at Mackenzie. “Do Papa a favor and go play with Gabby?”

“Okay,” she said happily. Mackenzie was always happy to play with her cousin. She was like a little mommy with her. “Come on, Gabby. Let’s go play our game!”

“Okay!” she said and they both ran into the living room. 

He pulled his jacket off and headed into the kitchen. He saw Sam sitting there, staring off into nowhere. The sad puppy dog look on his face. “You okay?”

“Huh?” Sam asked coming back to reality.

“Are you okay?”

He shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter, does it? Not that the Novaks actually care.”

Dean sat down in the chair and waited for it to come. He’d been waiting 3 years for this blow up to happen. Sam must have taken that as a clue and began unloading, “You know, this isn’t just my fault! This whole town is acting like I seduced the asshole to get him to sleep with me because I wanted revenge on Gabriel for hurting me. When it was the other way around. Lucifer seduced me, he saw that I was hurting and took advantage of it.” 

He sighed. “Gabby asked me where her daddy was.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “I didn’t know how to answer that. How do I tell my daughter that because of my actions her Alpha father wants nothing to do with her? And neither does his family?”

“You don’t,” Dean told him. “That is a conversation to have with her later when she’s older. Trust me, Kenz was the same age when she asked about Cas. I’m just as honest as I can be with it all and I tell her who he is and what he was like, but that’s it. She has no idea that her Alpha dad wanted nothing to do with her or me. I’m sure Ethan doesn’t make it easy since they’re in the same class and share the same last name.”

He nodded. “You know that’s one thing I never asked, why did you give her his name?”

He sighed. “That’s a long story and several reasons as to why.” He exhaled. “Honestly, I was still reeling from him not wanting me and how he just left. We had always talked about our children having his name. He was so proud and happy that I agreed to that.” He rubbed his forehead. “Plus, I was tired when I told the nurse what her name was. Then the fact that if I gave Kenz our last name then dad would think he had a say over her as ‘Alpha’ and I didn’t want that.”

He nodded. He could understand all those. “I get that.” He sighed as he glanced at the clock on the stove, noting the time. He saw the newspaper on the table and said, “Oh! Cassie did an article I think you should read.”

He groaned. “Do I have to?”

He laughed. “Trust me I think you’d want to read this.”

He inhaled and took the paper. He saw the headline:

  
  


**_Hometown Boys hit it BIG_ **

_Brothers Gabriel and Castiel Novak have won the biggest Mega Millions Jackpot in Illinois State History._

Dean looked at the picture that followed the article and his heart jittered. The Alpha was still as handsome as ever. He happily held the large jackpot check with Gabriel and Dean’s heart stopped. They were millionaires now. They could have whatever life they wanted. He folded the paper and said, “Good for him.” He stood and went to get a soda. He hated that it still hurt after 7 years to even see him in pictures.

He exhaled. “You better get going. You’re gonna be late if you don’t.”

He nodded. “Right.” He stood and headed for the door. He walked into the living room and stopped when he saw both girls asleep. “Dean, the girls fell asleep.” He smiled. “You gotta see this.”

He walked out of the question and chuckled when he saw the game setup. Mackenzie was laying on her arm and Gabby held the dice to the game in her hand. “Go, I got this.”

Sam left and Dean picked up the game, leaving the girls on the floor, he just covered them both up. He kissed both their cheeks and headed back into the kitchen. He stopped at the table, looking down at the table. He felt the tickle that came before you cried and he sighed. He took the paper and walked out onto the balcony. 

He sat down at the table and opened the paper to the article. He started reading and then stared at the photo. _Why didn’t you want me anymore? I know I wasn’t what your family wanted you to be with but I loved you, Cas. I loved...I love you so much. I didn’t think your family’s opinion mattered that much that you would have left me when I needed you the most_ . _I needed you...Alpha. Our daughter needs you._ He wiped the tears that came down his face. _I hope whoever it is that really took your Alpha’s heart knows just how lucky they are. I know I always did_. 

He felt the twist deep in his chest and put a hand there, trying to rub the pain away. He’d been trying to do that for years and it still hurt. Unshed tears blurred his vision and then the damn broke and he sobbed. 

He cried for everything that would never be and he cried for his daughter who would someday know that he was--that his stupidity--was the reason that her dad didn’t want anything to do with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Present-day...rumors are flying around Arcadia that the newest millionaires will be coming home.
> 
> Any adorable meet-cute ideas you have for Gabe and Cas to meet Gabby and Mackenzie and their daddies again?


	4. Chapter 3: Sam's Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this is one's a short one, but it's important.
> 
> WARNING: FOR INJURED SAMMY...

**-May 15, 2009…**

Dean jogged up the stairs and headed for Sam’s apartment. He turned the handle when he realized it was locked. His brow furrowed as his heart thumped in his chest as his blood starting rushing. He knocked on the door. “Sam!”

There was no answer. 

He fingered his keys until he got to the right key, fumbled it into the lock and unlocked the door. He opened the door and was immediately greeted by the metallic smell of blood and distressed Omega. “Sammy?” he asked, frantically looking around.

His heart stopped beating when he saw his brother lying in a bloody heap, the living room completely destroyed and covered in spatters of blood. He rushed to him. “Sammy!” he said as he knelt beside him.

He groaned. His face was covered in blood, his right eye swollen shut. “G-G-Gi-Gi-Girls…”

“Where are they?” His heart raced and his hands started shaking.

“Ga-Ga-Ga-Gab-Gabby’s r-r-r--”

“I’ll go check on them,” he told him. “Don’t try to move.” He stood and rushed to Gabby’s room. He walked into the room and searched the room. He looked under the bed and didn’t see anything. He closed his eyes and calmed himself as his inner Omega was going frantic. “Kenzie, Baby, where are you?”

“Papa?” she called.

He listened carefully as he said, “Yeah, Baby, it’s me. Where you?”

She came out of the closet and rushed into his arms. She started crying and he held her. He knelt in front of her. “Where’s Gabby?”

She walked over to Gabby’s toy box and opened the lid. “Papa found us,” she told her cousin.

“Unca D!” she said and jumped into his arms. He adjusted her in his arms and took Mackenzie’s hand. He sat them both on the bed and comforted them for a moment. “I gotta go check on your Papa, Gabby. Stay here with Kenzie and I’ll be right back to get you.” He looked at Mackenzie. “Do not leave the room until I come get you. Neither of you needs to go out there right now, understand?”

She nodded. “Yes, Papa.”

He picked up the TV remote and handed it to her. He kissed both their foreheads. “Don’t leave this room until I come get you.” He walked out of the room and rushed back to them. He looked into Sammy’s face. “She’s okay. They’re both okay. They’re scared, but we gotta get you outta here.” He pulled his cell phone out and dialed 9-1-1. 

* * *

“Come on, Sammy, you at least gotta tell us what happened,” Dean told him. 

He looked at Sheriff Jody Mills and Deputy Donna Hanscum and then back at his brother. They stood in one of Arcadia Memorial Hospital’s rooms trying to convince Sam to start talking, but all he was doing was holding Gabby and not speaking. “Sammy, please,” he pleaded.

He looked at his brother and saw the sorrow in his face. He knew to Dean he was practically like a kid to him, so if he didn’t start talking soon he’d start to lose his cool. He looked at Gabby. “Do Papa a favor and go tell grandma Ellen and Grandpa Bobby that I’m thirsty?”

She nodded. She leaned up and stopped when she saw his bruising. She found an unhurt spot and kissed his cheek. She hopped off the bed and Donna helped her out into the hall. Sam exhaled and winced as his chest hurt. “I’ll start here first. You have to know the whole thing anyway. I took the girls to the library today. Kelly was doing a story hour of that book that Gabby’s been bugging me to buy and so I thought if we went and she liked it then I’d get it.”

Jody nodded. “Okay. Then what happened?”

“Lilith came in. All five-foot-nine of her and she had one of her cousins with her--Ruby--they started talking to Kenzie since everyone knows Cas is her dad.”

They nodded and the Omega continued, “So, I took Gabby over to the story circle and sat her down. I went back over to get Mackenzie and Lilith saw me.” He sighed.

Donna growled. “Let me guess, she started in with that bullshit about you being a homewrecking whore and all that?”

He nodded. “She then proceeded to walk over to the story circle and try to tell Gabby about Lucifer and me. I lit into her then and told her to back the fuck off.” 

Jody smiled as Dean fumed, the scent of burning honey and foliage-filled the room. Sam continued, “After story hour I took them home. I was getting them a snack when there was a knock on the door and loud booming voice demanding that I open the door.”

Dean glared. “Let me guess, Lucifer?”

He nodded. “I looked at Mackenzie and told her to take Gabby and go hide in Gabby’s room until me or you came to get them. Then I tried calling the station but the phone was busy. So, I opened the door and…”

Donna leaned over and took his unharmed hand. “It’s okay, Sweetheart, we can take it from here.”

The women walked out and Sam looked up at Dean. “I’m so sorry. The last thing I wanted was for all of this to fall on you and Kenz.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about that. Kenzie’s a strong girl.” He smiled. “She is half me and Cas after all.” He looked into his eyes. “But you do know that we have to do something, right? He may be the father of--”

“He’s not Gabby’s father…” he growled.

He nodded. “Right. He may be Gabby’s sperm donor but he has to face…”

“I know, Dean. It’s just that it could fall back on Kenz too. Ethan is Michael’s child and he doesn’t exactly let up on her about her dad “not” wanting her. If that kid knows that I’m pressing charges against his uncle how will that fall back on Kenz?”

The enormous Omega had a point. How would it fall back on his daughter if Sam did press charges? But they couldn’t let him get away with it either. That wouldn’t be right. He sighed. “Leave it to us to fall for the only decent ones in the Novak bunch, huh?”

Sam laughed softly. “Yeah.” There was no point in denying that he was in love with Gabe, Dean would be able to see through it anyway. Like he always did.


	5. Chapter 4: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabe come home
> 
> When they decide to go eat at the Roadhouse they meet up with their Omegas.
> 
> Cas meets his daughter for the first time
> 
> Wanting Gabe to hear it from him, he tells him what happened with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may seem that the Winchesters forgave Cas and Gabe, but their daughters are there and everyone has moments of weakness :-)

**-May 24, 2019…**

The town of Arcadia loved celebrations. Any time they could have an excuse to celebrate they’d go for it. And from what Castiel could tell they hadn’t stopped the celebrations. He turned his head to his brother, who had been driving. “Nice to see some things haven’t changed in eight years.”

He laughed. “Yeah, definitely,” he said. “Which you know what that means, we may have to park at one of our new houses and walk around.”

“Very true.” The traffic was going to be horrible this weekend. “Wanna get something to eat or save room for the concession stands?”

“I’ve been craving a Roadhouse burger since we pulled into town limits.”

He laughed. “Then let’s go.” They had spent the last few months arranging this move to come home. They had quit their jobs about 2 weeks before they left Chicago for good. Now they were home and their stuff was going to be here on Tuesday. So, they hopped a plane and came home earlier than they planned. He couldn’t wait to see Dean, hopefully, the Omega didn’t hate him.

* * *

“Would you relax and stop trying to hide.”

Sam sighed. He really didn’t want to be out tonight. Not after what happened last week, but Dean was right. He couldn’t hide away forever, not when Gabby and Kenzie looked forward to the town events. So as promised they were taking advantage of the Roadhouse’s curly fry special and having burgers.

Mackenzie laughed as her Papa dribbled some ketchup on his chin. “Papa, you’re worse than I am,” she said and grabbed a napkin. She turned in the booth seat and began cleaning up his face when she saw movement. She looked up and saw the man she’d been seeing in all her photos and her uncle Gabe. Her heart beat fast with a combination of fear and excitement. “Papa!” she breathed excitedly.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“It’s daddy…”

Dean slowly turned and his heart drummed against his ribs. He felt his stomach twist and his inner Omega all but howl. And come to find out the Alpha still had the same effect on him as he did when they were teenagers because his cock woke up from his coma. “Holy shit…”

“What?” Sam asked as he looked up. His heart hammered so hard in his chest at the sight of the handsome Alpha, he was breathless. Lust swirled in his belly and desire raced through him. “Oh, God…”

At the front of the bar, Castiel looked up to see 2 pairs of eyes looking at him--one pair was grass green and the other were as blue as the ocean. His heart fluttered as he took Mackenzie in. He had already suspected that he was her Alpha father. There were just too many similarities to deny it. Plus, she was a wonderful mix of them both. “Jesus, she’s beautiful.”

Gabriel looked at his brother and then toward the booth that had caught his attention. He knew who he was looking at, Mackenzie. He smiled proudly. “Yes, she is.” He tapped his shoulder. “Yours and Dean’s genetics mix well, Little brother.”

Cas laughed and bumped his shoulder. “Shut up.” His heart hammered in his chest when he looked at Dean. He was even more beautiful than he remembered. He felt his stomach flip with longing and lust. 

Gabriel left the Alpha to gaze at Dean as he looked at Sam. His heart lurched. The man was all battered and bruised. An immeasurable feeling of needing to protect him swept through him. Someone had hurt...his Sammy. But who?

Mackenzie looked down at her Papa. “Papa, bring him over here!”

“I can’t just walk up to him and drag him over here, Mackenzie.”

She dropped to sit on her feet. “Please, Papa. I want to talk to him...please.”

Dean looked into his daughter’s eyes and then looked at his brother. Sam shook his head. “I couldn’t say no.”

Jo Harvelle looked at the idiots as they stared at each other from across the room and she slapped the towel on the counter. “Oh, Jesus, mom, look.”

Ellen looked back and forth and laughed. “I thought they would have grown out of that.”

Jo walked up behind the duo carrying her tray. She leaned into Cas and said, “You know, now’s a good time as any to meet your daughter, Novak.”

“My daughter!?!”

She looked at him suspiciously. “Of course she’s yours, you idiot!” she exclaimed, keeping her voice down. She turned him back to his daughter and the Omega he had hurt so many years ago. She pushed him toward the table. “Now, go you, Stubborn Ass.”

Gabriel looked at his brother. “Well, if you’re not going to I’m going to go introduce myself to my niece.”

Jo looked at the shorter Alpha. “Gabby’s your niece too, you know.”

“What? Gabby?”

She nodded. She looked him in the eyes. “Seems he couldn’t forget about someone. And yes, niece, but you’ll have to ask Sam about that one. That’s not my story to tell.” She pushed at him too. “Go…” she grunted out as she pushed them.

They walked toward the foursome.

Mackenzie watched her dad come toward her and her heart literally skipped a beat. “Papa, he’s coming!” she whispered. 

Dean chuckled, he couldn’t help it as the 2 Alphas approached the table. Pulling himself together, he looked at Cas and with a smirk still in place said, “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Gabriel looked at Sam. “Hey, Samshine.”

Sam felt his cheeks heat and prayed that because of his bruises they weren’t noticeable. “Hi, Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled as the former lovers stared at each other. He looked at Sam. “Who is this beautiful girl?”

Sam turned his head to Gabby. “Tell Gabriel your name, Sweetheart.”

She smiled and whispered, “Gabrielle.”

He noted the feminization of his name. “That’s a really beautiful name. It’s like mine.”

She nodded. “Papa told me he gave me your name.”

A small smile came over his lips. “That’s the best kind of honor.”

Castiel looked at Dean and then at their daughter, she was wearing pink shorts, a ruffled sleeve top, and a cute black hat. He looked back at him. “Who is this Fashionista?”

“This is Mackenzie.”

Cas held out his hand to her and said, “Hi, Mackenzie. It’s nice to meet you.”

Dean smirked as he felt his daughter practically vibrating with energy. She so desperately wanted to hug him. His heart ached a little for her. Until he realized that Cas was doing it too. His brow furrowed in bewilderment. However, as confused as he was he found himself saying, “Would you like to give her a hug, Cas?”

He looked at Dean, then to Mackenzie and then Dean, “May I?

“It’s Kenz--” his words were cut off as she practically walked over him to get to the Alpha. He felt her sandal dig into his leg and he flinched. “Ouch...fuck.”

Castiel quickly took the little girl and hugged her tightly. She smelled of honeysuckle and milk. He held his eyes shut and savored the feeling of his daughter in his arms. He opened his eyes and Dean’s heart lurched. The Alpha was tearing up. “Thank you, Dean,” he said softly.

He shook his head. “It was her decision.” Why was he crying? This wasn’t making any sense, If he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore why did it seem like he was so emotional over the daughter they created?

“You’re staying, right?” She asked him. “You have to stay for my birthday.”

“Well, um…” he looked at Dean, then back at his daughter.  **_His daughter…_ ** “Let me talk to your Papa, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

Dean slid over as Mackenzie put back on her feet in the booth. He knew he was probably going to regret this, but he said, “Join us,” to both of them.

The 2 younger Novaks sat and at first, there was an awkward silence and then Dean asked, “So did Mayor Moseley con you guys into coming back?”

Gabriel shook his head and looked at Sam. “May I?”

He nodded. “Go ahead. My mouth hurts anyway.”

Gabby looked up at him. “Papa has owies.”

Gabriel smiled. “I see that.” He leaned down to her and whispered, “You’re taking care of him, right?”

She nodded. “I try, but I’m little.”

Sam’s heart skittered. He hadn’t heard Gabby talk to a stranger this much ever. She liked him and...he was in trouble.

Gabriel smiled. “I don’t think it matters, Sweetheart.” Gabriel looked at Dean. “No. It was always the plan to come back.”

“Once things calmed down,” Castiel muttered.

_ Calmed down? _ He laughed. “Then you picked a horrible month to come back.”

“Dean!” Sam hissed.

“Why do you say that, Dean?”

“Because for the last month all we’ve had is drama.” He looked at the 2 of them. “By the way, your family sucks.”

“Huh?” Gabriel asked, confused.

Sam shook his head. “Don’t mind him. One of your in-laws basically  _ ordered  _ him to put her car in the front of the line at work. So, he’s a little pissy tonight.”

Gabriel knew how to change the subject. “So, Mack, whatcha want for your birthday? A pony? Aliens?”

She sipped her soda and shook her head. She looked at Cas and then dropped her eyes to her plate. She put her cup down and shrugged. “Whatever.”

Gabriel laughed and looked at Dean. “Yep, she’s your daughter. She evades a question like you do.”

Dean laughed softly. “Kenz, Uncle Gabe asked you a question.”

She lifted her blue eyes to her Uncle’s amber ones. “Daddy to come to my party,” she all but whispered.

Cas’ heart was bursting with joy.  _ She just called him daddy!  _ He saw Dean looking at him and he said, “We can--”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Dean told him. “There’s things we gotta sort out first,” he said firmly.

Mackenzie looked at Gabby. “Which means they gotta talk about grown-up stuff.”

All the adults laughed. Sam winced as he sipped his soda, feeling the twinge of pain. “So, guys, whatcha buy with all your money?”

Gabriel smirked. “Honey, if I spent almost two-hundred million dollars then someone’s committing me to one of those shopaholic 12-step programs.”

“Why not? Cas and I were gonna start a candy-eaters anonymous meeting for you.”

Cas chuckled with Dean and Sam. “I almost forgot about that.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I have a very healthy relationship with sugar, thank you very much.”

“Oh, yeah,” Cas muttered. “So healthy. Odds are your blood has been sugared.”

Gabriel smirked as he said, “That’s not the only thing.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Cas and Dean both rolled their eyes, but Sam couldn’t help but imagine that, how it would taste against his tongue... _ Shit, Sammy, you gotta get laid. _

Gabriel smelled the subtle scent of Omega arousal and smiled into the table. He looked up, “Hey, Jo-Jo, can I get a beer?”

Castiel held out a hand and wiggled his fingers. “If you’re drinking, give me the keys.”

He handed them over. He looked at Sam and saw what looked like a tear coming down his cheek. “Oh, Sammich, hold on.”

“What?”

“I think your eye is watering,” he said gently and took an unused napkin, and gently dabbed at his eye. As he did, he got a better look at the injury. “Ooh, that looks painful.”

Sam’s heart skittered. He closed his eyes. “It is.” He gently pulled his face out of the Alpha’s grasp. “Thank you,” he murmured and dabbed at his eye too.

“You’re welcome.”

Castiel looked at Dean and Mackenzie. “So where is your Papa and daughter date taking you after dinner?”

“Papa’s taking me to the park to see Chuck and Jason’s concert and to watch the fireworks.”

Gabriel smiled. “Chuck and Jason still play?”

Dean nodded. He smiled. “You guys should come.” He winked at Gabby as he said, “Maybe they can get Uncle Gabe on stage.”

“You play?” Mackenzie asked.

He nodded. “I used to. I haven’t played in about eight years. I played bass and acoustic guitar.”

Sam smiled and slid his eyes at him. “If I remember right, your singing isn't bad, either.”

Gabriel smiled. “Thanks, Sweetheart.” He smirked at Dean. “Of course we can’t all be Winchester over there.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he muttered and tossed his fry at him. “Shut up.”

* * *

Every year for the Memorial Day weekend celebration they always had a kick-off night. Friday night was filled with music from Chuck Shurley’s band and fireworks. As he walked through the crowd and found an empty spot near the stage and near the front of where the fireworks were gonna be seen. He let go of Gabby’s hand and began to try to fold out the blanket, but it was a struggle one-handed.

Gabe looked around for his tall, sexy Omega and found him fighting a blanket. He jogged toward him, dodging Mildred and the crazy candy lady who never swore. “Let me do it, Babe.”

He sighed, frustrated. Gabriel looked at his friend and future mate. “Honey, it’s okay.” He got the blanket situated and waited for him and waited for him and Gabby to get situated. “May I sit with you?”

Everything inside of him was screaming for him to say no because of his last name and his proximity to Lucifer, but instead, he found himself saying, “Yeah. Go ahead.”

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes and then Sam asked, “Why did you leave?” he murmured.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at him. He looked at Gabby and then said, “Well, to delve into that completely we’ll have to wait until we’re alone--if I earn the privilege anyway.”

Sam smiled. He forgot that the Alpha considered being alone with him a privilege not a right as an Alpha. He’d play along, not that he expected anything to come of it. “Okay. Give me the cliff notes.”

“Okay. The day I left I had gone in to talk to my dad--if you remember he’s a lawyer.”

“I know. I used to work at the law firm,” he answered sadly.

“What do you mean, used to?”

He sighed. “Things--” he looked up and smiled at Jody and Donna. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, do you mind if we take Gabby to get ice cream with Alex?”

“No,” he said. “Gabby, want some ice cream?”

“Please?”

“Go ahead.” He reached into the bag that he had carried. “Take this, in case you get cold, Sweetheart.”

They left and Gabe smiled. “She’s a great kid.”

“Yeah, despite who her Alpha father is.”

“Who is it?”

“Your brother.”

“Which one?” he asked, trying to not sound upset by that.

He sighed. “Let me start at the beginning...it’s better you know this now and not learn it from your sadistic sister-in-law.” He cleared his throat. “When you left I figured it was because you were embarrassed by me, by what I did.” He exhaled deeply. “So, it kind of sent me on a spiral. A bad one. I was depressed and angry at everyone.” He took a moment. “But I was mostly angry at you for making me fall in love with you and then abandoning me.”

He exhaled. “I was eighteen, still spiraling and I was in the park studying for an upcoming exam and Lucifer showed up.” He rubbed his forehead. He had a feeling the moment he told him this whatever chance he had with the Alpha would be gone, but he didn’t want him to learn Lilith’s version of events. “Look, we had sex, okay?”

“Okay.” He wasn’t understanding the anger behind those words. “How long did you guys…?”

“A few months.” He sighed. “God. Saying this out loud makes me realize how crazy I was.” He looked at Gabriel. “Sex--the physical act--made me forget about you. It wasn’t for very long, but it worked. For a moment I wasn’t feeling destroyed or rejected. But then I wasn’t paying attention and my Heat had shown up the morning after he and I had…” he sighed. His insides twisted for the feelings he had for the man sitting with him. 

Gabriel tried wrapping his mind around what he was saying.  _ So, he used my brother to take away the pain I caused him by leaving. Okay, during one of those moments Sam went into Heat… _ “Did he have sex with you while you were in Heat?”

He nodded slowly. “Yep. And I got Gabby. However, before I found out about Gabby, Lucifer left me and married Lilith. Apparently he told her that we were hooking up and she lost her shit. She’s been exacting her revenge. The entire town--”

“Homewrecker--”

“Keep walking, Teresa. No one asked you.”

“Do you know what he did?”

He lifted a brow. “What did he do? Trusted the wrong Novak?” He looked at her and said knowingly, “And who standing here now hasn’t done that, huh, Teresa? Or did you forget about your little fling with Raph?”

She shut up and quickly walked off. Sam snickered. “Where were you when Lilith started this whole thing? I might actually still be in college.”

“So, because you hooked up with Luci before he married her she’s been trying to destroy your life?”

He nodded. “And I had his child. Gabby’s a constant reminder to her and your family of it.” He sighed again. “Which is why no one has even tried to stop it. According to your mother your brothers having illegitimate children is a “disgrace”.” He sighed. “And Lilith has succeeded so far. She got me fired from your dad’s law firm by throwing a fit with your brother. She got Lucifer to sign off on Gabby, so I couldn’t even ask for child support to help support her. She got me kicked out of college because her aunt or someone is on the board.” He exhaled. “She’s been playing the victim of this whole thing--making everyone believe I seduced Lucifer to exact some kind of weird and sick revenge on you--and has made everyone rally behind her for it. Which has made me a pariah in this town. Besides my family, I have lost friends and people I thought were my friends.”

Gabriel pushed his hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry, Baby. If I knew--”

He shook his head. “No, Gabe, don’t. You didn’t feel the same way and that’s okay. I just wish you would have told me--”

“I didn’t want to leave!” he snapped. He looked at him. “I had gone to my dad to talk about if there was some way I could make my intentions on being your Alpha legal and he had given me advice. And a form for you and I to fill out.”

“Really?” he asked, his stomach flipping in surprise. So he had felt the same way! “So, why did you leave?”

“Because as I was leaving the firm, Deputy Henriksen approached me and informed me that someone had told the department that we were..getting close and because of your age I could go to jail.” He sighed. “He told me if I left town and waited for the whole thing to blow over then it’d go over easier for when we made it official.”

His mind was swimming with thoughts. He was so conflicted. “So, you didn’t leave because you were embarrassed by me?”

He shook his head. “No, of course not, Sammy.” He took his uninjured hand and squeezed. “What you did took guts, Baby and I was honored. Here was this beautiful Omega declaring himself as  **_MY_ ** Omega. I have never felt more honored by that.” He kissed his knuckles. “I waited until now to come home because I didn’t want anyone to say you didn’t know what you were doing or what you wanted. I waited this long because I was trying incredibly hard to build enough to come home to show you that I was a good Alpha.”

Sam smiled and as much as he tried to stop it his heart swelled with love. That was really sweet.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but smile as Cas and Kenzie talked. She looked so happy and by the expression of when Cas held her it was beginning to make him think that something happened and he didn’t know about her at all. “Cas, let me ask--”

“Hey, Cas!”

Dean turned to look over his shoulder and saw Hannah. He sighed. He started ushering Mackenzie away. Cas reached out to him and gently tugged on his shirt, “Stay,” Cas said softly. He looked at his sister-in-law. “Hello, Hannah.”

“Hi, Aunt Hannah.”

“Uh…” she looked at Castiel. 

“I know.”

“Hi, Mackenzie.” She looked at Cas. “How was your trip?”

“Fine,” he said. “It was a few hour flight. Not like I was living in Europe or something.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Oh, Hannah, I am more than “mad” at you. I am pissed at the entire family. But I will not get into that front of my daughter. So, unless you have something important to say to me please go away, I’m to spend time with my daughter.”

She turned and walked away.

“Yo! Blue eyes.”

Cas turned and looked at the woman in the concession stand where they stood. “What?”

“One of you beautiful people need to pay for her large bag of cotton candy.”

Cas looked at the prices and pulled out his wallet. Dean stopped him. He looked into his eyes. He knew what he was trying to tell him without saying anything. “It’s ten dollars, Dean. Let me buy the bag of cotton candy, please?”

He sighed and lifted his hand. Cas smiled. “Thank you. I promise before I buy her a car we will talk about it.”

Dean laughed. “Good plan.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want a brand new car. Papa said I could have the Impala.”

“When I am passed on, Cookie Face. Not now and not when you’re sixteen.”

“But you said that Grandpa John gave you--”

“Because I had to take me and Uncle Sam to school. Not to mention I started taking your dad places until he got that disgusting gold pimpmobile.”

Cas chuckled. “Ten years later and you’re still giving me shit about the car.”

He smiled. “Not one of your better decisions.”

He smirked at the Omega. “I don’t know. I do remember deciding something in that car…”

He felt the warmth flood his body and the start of his slick. He held up a hand to him. “We are not talking about that.”

* * *

“Papa!” 

Sam stared at him for a few more seconds before turning to his daughter. “Baby girl!” He looked at the ice cream in her bowl and smiled. “Chocolate with sprinkles! Awesome!” He looked up at Jody and Donna. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jody got her attention and blew her a kiss.

“Bye, Aunt Jody. Love you.”

Jody smiled, put a hand to her heart and said, “I love you too, Peanut.” She looked at Gabriel. “I should kick your ass on principle but I won’t.”

He smiled softly. “Thank you, Sheriff.”

Sam smiled at his daughter and looked at Gabriel. He kissed her hair and smiled at the Alpha. “Hey, Gabby, do you wanna know a secret about Gabe?”

“Uh-huh,” she said before scooping more ice cream in her mouth.

“He loves chocolate ice cream and sprinkles too.”

She gave him a chocolatey ring of a smile. “Really?!”

He nodded. “It’s been my favorite since I was about your age, kiddo.”

“I LOVE IT!” she said and scooped more into her mouth. She looked at him and held out her ice cream. “Want some? I’ll share.”

His heart swelled at that moment. If he wasn’t in love with her already he would be now. “No, thank you, Sweetheart.” He smoothed a hand down her blond hair. “Where’s Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas and Kenzie?”

“Um...the cotton candy line was very long.” She looked up at her dad, “Papa, what’s froyo?”

“Um...it’s frozen yogurt. Why?”

“Uncle Dean was teasing, um…”

Sam could tell that she was hesitant about calling Cas uncle. Gabriel must have noticed too because he said, “Say it, Sweetheart. I promise he won’t mind.”

“He won’t mind what?”

Sam looked up at them as they lowered themselves to the blanket. “Gabby’s not sure if she can call Cas ‘Uncle’.”

Castiel smiled. “If you want to, you may. It’s entirely up to you.”

A few minutes later, the band came out onto the stage and Chuck walked up to the mic. “Hey, Arcadia! How are we tonight?!”

Everyone in the area started screaming. Chuck nodded. “Good. Tonight I noticed someone out there that everyone remembers standing up here with us, so...Gabriel?”

Gabriel stood and Jason smiled. “Get up here, Trix!”

Gabriel bent down and smiled at the beautiful blond. “Hold my hat for me, Princess?”

She smiled, nodded and took it off his head. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He moved to Sam and kissed his head, then jogged up to the stage. He took the guitar from the stand and strapped it on. And just like they had when they were younger, began playing. Sam sighed as he watched him.  _ Why couldn’t he be just like his brother. It’d be so much easier to stay away that way. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: More of the Memorial Day Weekend
> 
> Question: With Gabe and Sam knowing about what happened the day that he left would you like to see flirty moments? (Sam would still hold off a little because of him being a Novak)
> 
> Question: What about Cas and Dean? Should Dean give him a chance once he finds out Cas' side?


	6. Chapter 5: Family Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things get revealed...
> 
> Gabe states his intentions concerning Sam and Gabby...
> 
> And Papa, Daddy and Mackenzie have breakfast together...and Cas discovers that his little girl has his passion for bees.

Castiel jerked awake at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned and fumbled around on the floor for his cell phone. He and Gabe had decided to stay in their new homes that they bought until their new furniture and their stuff from Chicago showed up. He tried to get his eyes to focus so he could see who it was but they wouldn’t adjust so he answered, “Hello?”

“Ooh, Cas, now I see why Dean was all hot and bothered when you were younger.”

He looked at the display again and then asked, “Jody?”

She laughed. “Yeah. Did I wake you?”

“No. I just normally sound like I gargled smoke,” he muttered.

“Okay. You need coffee.”

“You could say that. I apologize. What’s up?”

“Could you come into the station for me?”

He groaned. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. “Give me an hour,” he said looking at his watch. 

“Okay. I promise we’ll get it all cleared up, Cas.”

“Not your fault, Jody.” He sat up when he heard the rhythmic knocking from the door. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He stood, worked out the cramp in his back and walked to the front door. He pulled open the large oak door and smiled when he saw his brother. “Hey. I can’t stay and hang out.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asked.

“Because I have been called into the Sheriff’s station.” He looked at his brother and said, “Two guesses as to why.”

“John,” Gabe answered without hesitation. “He really has a hard-on about us, huh?”

He nodded. “But the one thing I’m curious about is if he is like that with you and me, why wasn’t he like that with Lucifer when he was sleeping with Sam?”

He nodded. “That’s a good question.” He smirked. “I’ll ask dad when I have breakfast with him today.”

He stopped before he got to his suitcases. “You’re going to have breakfast with dad?”

He nodded. “I want to know why  _ he’s  _ allowing the entire family to make Sam a Pariah when Lucifer should be the one who is more to blame because he took advantage of Sam during his Heat.” He looked at his brother. “We were all taught that unless an Omega is coherent when they agree to have you with them during their heat then you get the hell out of there. It doesn’t matter how they are before you can, you get out.”

“Right. Dean and I hadn’t even done anything like that and he wanted me there for his next one...which didn’t happen because of Kenz.”

“Speaking of Kenz, how are you going to win them both over?”

He sighed. “I don’t know. I gotta clear this whole Family Alpha Law crap before I think about that.”

Gabriel nodded. “Right. Well, I’ll see you later. Promised dad I’d be in at nine.”

“Okay. Call me when you figure it out. I wanna know his answers to all of the questions.”

“You know it.”

* * *

45 minutes later, coffee and a folder in hand, Cas walked into the Sheriff’s station. He looked around the room and smiled. The room hadn’t changed in 8 years. He saw Henriksen and Garth seated with their legs propped up on their desks. Donna and Jody were talking to John. Castiel looked at John. “Hello, Mr. Winchester,” he said imperiously. 

John looked the Alpha up and down with disgust. “Castiel.”

Castiel turned to Jody. “You wanted to see me, Sheriff?”

John answered, “I’m invoking the Family Alpha Law.”

Cas nodded. “I had a feeling that that was what this was about.”

Jody looked at Castiel. “Cas, I don’t want to do this.” She signaled for him to turn so she could cuff him. 

He shook his head. “Actually, legally you can’t do that.” He held out the manila folder to her. 

“What’s this?”

“It’s the amendment to the Family Alpha Law.” He gave John a look that could only be described as, ‘I got you now’. He waited for her to read it.

Jody smirked and started to laugh. “I love this,” she said. She looked at John and began reading: “ _ ‘If the couple have been forced apart and separated for 5 years or more, the Family Alpha law no longer applies to the couple. And the Family Alpha cannot enforce the law. This is because now the Omega is considered “capable” of controlling their biology and can make well-informed decisions _ .’” She looked at John and then at Castiel. “How long have you guys been separated?”

“Not that long,” John attempted.

“September 20th, 2010.”

She nodded, realizing that Cas never had to think about it. “That’s almost nine years,” she said simply. “When was this amendment enacted?”

He handed her another paper and she read that too. She nodded. “Well, that explains why you never came back. The original law would have had you arrested on sight if you did, but the amendment was considered part of the law almost two years ago.”

Jody handed the papers back to Cas. She looked at John and said simply, “There is nothing more I can do, John.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me?!” he screamed. “I want him arrested for--”

“For what?” Donna asked. “He’s not breaking any laws, John.”

“What about Mackenzie?”

Castiel’s blue eyes flashed red and growled, “You leave my daughter out of this?! If it wasn’t for you I would have been here for everything! I would have been here when Dean needed me!”

“I don’t want you anywhere near my son and granddaughter!”

“Well, too bad, John! I’m staying! And I’m going to win back your son and we’re going to raise our daughter the way we should have been able to!”

Donna turned to John. “You have no legal right to dictate what happens to Mackenzie, John. That’s Castiel’s position. You actually have no legal right to dictate Dean’s actions anymore either.”

The older Alpha growled. Jody squared her shoulders and said, “So, unless there isn’t anything else, Mr. Winchester, have an amazing Memorial Day.” She gave him a firm look. “Goodbye.”

The Alpha growled and stormed out of the Office. 

Jody looked at Castiel. “I am so sorry that you missed all this time with Dean and Mackenzie, Cas. That wasn’t right and I hope you can accept our apology for what you’ve been through.”

He nodded. “Thank you.” 

It was finally over. He could finally have his family without the fear of breaking the law hanging over his head.

* * *

Gabe walked into his childhood home. He walked into the dining area. He saw his 2 oldest brothers. "Hey, Little Brother."

And Gabe glares at him and then answers, "Hey, Prick." 

Vanessa Novak’s mouth fell open. How dare he speak to his brother that way. "You will respect your brother."

"You mean the way he respected Sam Winchester when he took advantage of him in Heat?"

"Gabriel! Shut up about that!" Vanessa exclaimed. Broadcasting that could get him in trouble.

Joe came out of his office and asked, "What in the hell is going on?”

"No, Mother, I won't." He looked at Lucifer and screamed. "You don't even like the guy! I was the one that had feelings for him. But yet, you slept with him? For what, Luc, to throw it in my face later that you...what would be the word you'd use? Oh, "Bagged the Winchester" before I did?"

Lucifer shrugged. "It worked."

Gabriel growled and rushed his brother. Michael stopped him. Joe glared at his oldest son. "Let him go, Michael." He looked at Gabriel. "Continue."

"I want to know why it's okay for this family to basically ruin someone's life the way you have been Sam's when we all should be pissed off at Lucifer for what he did!"

"What did you do?" Joe asked. "Besides, kick his ass when he talked back to your wife."

Lucifer’s head spun to look at him so fast he would have gotten whiplash. “You know about that?”

He nodded. “I do. Sheriff Mills spoke to me about it.” He looked at Vanessa, Michael and Lucifer. “She told me that you pushed our influence on her to get her to drop the charges.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Unbelievable. You sleep with him for some kind of sick revenge on me. You get him pregnant because you took advantage of him and then you kick his ass for speaking back to Lilith?”

"That Omega will respect my wife!" Lucifer yelled. 

"Why? You didn't respect him!" Gabriel screamed. "He went into heat after you spent the night together. We were taught to leave unless you had the conversation BEFORE they go into Heat. Because them going into Heat is not sufficient enough permission to have sex with them." He glared at them all. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! That little girl, Lucifer's daughter, does NOT deserve everyone to treat her like shit. It's not her fault that the man that helped give her life is a gigantic asshole!"

Joe glared at his second oldest. "Is this true?! Did you have sex with Sam Winchester while he was in Heat without having the conversation before?"

"Yes, but dad, he begged--"

"I don't care if he fucking stripped down naked and sat on your face. You get the hell out!" he screamed.

"Joseph, come on--

"Shut up, Vanessa!" he yelled. He glared at her. “You just shut the hell up.” He folded his arms over his chest. "Is this what's been going on while I've been clearing up your family's shit in Europe for the last eight years?" 

Vanessa rolled her eyes: "Oh, come on, it's just Sam Winchester. We all know he slept with Lucifer to get back at Gabriel--"

"No, he didn't!" Gabriel yelled. “He had no reason to. I didn’t leave town because I wanted to. I left town because I was forced out because someone told Jody that something inappropriate was going on between us.” He glared at his brothers, then his mother. “Unlike some people in this family, I fully respected Sam and the fact that some might have a problem with our age difference.” He glared at Lucifer. "You better make sure your wife shuts the hell up about Sam Winchester and how she's the victim in all this."

"She is," Vanessa told him.

"No, she’s not! They weren't even together!" he yelled. "How in the hell could she be a victim of something she wasn't even a part of? They weren't together. In fact, Lucifer ditched Sam before he found out about Gabrielle to marry Lilith." He glared at his mother. "And as much as you think she's "good" for the family image you have no idea what I know about her."

"What the hell does that mean?" Lucifer asked.

"She was in my class in school. I know what she was really like." He smirked. "And the sad part is you're probably too stupid to know what it feels like when you're having sex with a "virgin"."

Lucifer glared at him. "How do you know any of this?"

"What? That your wife is a Knotwhore?" He asked. "It was kinda common knowledge around Arcadia High, Luci." He shrugged. "That's okay, you keep your Omega and I'll keep mine." He gave him an evil smirk. "And I'll even raise the child that you publicly disowned too because she may not know you as her father but she will know me."

He growled. "You will not raise my daughter--"

"She's not your daughter, Lucifer! You legally signed away your rights. Which when you did that you signed away your any say in who helps Sam raise her." He glared at his entire family, "I can't believe you let Lilith destroy his life like she has all because she's pissed that he had a kid with him."

Joe looked at his son, "What do you mean destroyed his life?"

He laughed and looked at Michael and Lucifer, "Man, you all will really go down together, won't you?"

Joe walked to his son. "Gabriel, what happened?"

"Lilith's made it her life's mission to make sure that Sam can't raise and support the daughter that your son helped create. She's made sure that everyone believes that she's a victim. She's cried enough to Lucifer and got Sam to lose the internship he had with the law firm. Then she went to her relative that was on the board at the college and forced him out of school. And because of all the lies, she's been spreading about him and what happened, the only people that would hire a "liability" like Sam Winchester is his family."

Joe glared at Lucifer. "Is this true?"

"Dad--"

"I asked you a fucking question!" Joe thundered. "Did you allow your wife to single handedly ruin Sam Winchester's life because you slept with him BEFORE you two got married?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But if Sam would have to just terminated the child--"

Gabriel had no idea what had happened, but he pulled his fist back and plowed it into Lucifer's face with all his might. "How dare you! She’s an innocent child!”

“A child I don’t want!”

“Then it’s a damn good thing you signed off on her and that someone else wants her, then huh?” He shook his head. You're such an asshole!"

"Mom tried to pay him off," Lucifer told everyone. "To get the abortion."

Gabriel looked at his mother. "And let me guess Sammy told you to go fuck yourself and tore the checkup?"

"Yes, which was absolutely ridiculous. It was two-hundred thousand dollars."

"Un-fucking-believable," Joe and Gabriel muttered together. Joe whirled on his wife. "Of course he tore it up. Unlike John Winchester, Dean and Sam were never after anyone's money. They wanted Castiel and Gabe. That was it."

"A Winchester isn't appropriate for this fam--"

"But a Winchester is appropriate to bang, right? They're appropriate to have flings with, but God forbid anyone of them brings a stain onto the family?" Gabriel asked, glaring. "Mother, this isn't the ancient times. Money doesn't matter anymore."

Michael scoffed. "Then why did you come home?"

"I came home to finally be with Sam and to prove to all you motherfuckers that despite what you think of him, I think he's amazing and wonderful and an even more amazing father." He sighed. "I came home to prove to this whole damn town that I am good enough, that I don't need family money unlike other members of this family."

Lucifer scoffed, "I earn it--"

"No, dad earns it. You've just got a glorified seat in the executive office because your last name is Novak. It's not because of you arrogant assholes actually accomplishing anything."

"What about your millions, Little brother?"

"That was luck," Gabriel told them. "Cas and I were down to our last dollar that week and I dared him to go in and buy a ticket." He smiled, proud of that fact. "It just so happened that it was a winner." He glared at his brothers. "I can support my family on my own. Can you two idiots actually say that?"

Joe looked at his son and smiled, pride in his eyes. "Gabriel, I'm asking you here and now in front of most of your family, did you come here to say something?"

"Yes," he said simply. "I am here to announce to the family that there will be two Winchesters in this family. Because I will win Sam back and when I do I will not only mate him, but I will marry him." He glared at Lucifer and then said to his father, "And I'm going to adopt Gabrielle."

Joe smiled and tapped his son's shoulder. "Well, good luck. If you need anything..."

He hugged his father. "I will, Dad."

Joe held him. "I missed you, Buddy."

"I missed you too." He glared at his mother and brothers. "Have a good memorial day celebration, but I won't be there." He opened the door. "Oh, and Lucifer, just remember, just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. If you don't straighten out your wife, Lucifer, I will make sure that the entire town knows exactly what kind of woman you married." He looked between both Lucifer and Michael, "And if you retaliate on either Sam, Gabby or Mackenzie for this conversation I will make your lives a living hell, just remember that."

* * *

“So, daddy likes honey too?!” she asked, her blue eyes so big Dean thought they’d pop out. 

He nodded as he gathered the ingredients for her favorite breakfast, which in his opinion is Cas’ fault too. He knew that some might think he was crazy for talking so freely with her about Cas, but if his suspicions were correct just by his reaction to holding their daughter then Cas didn’t know anything about her. Which only meant one thing--he never received anything he had sent to him. So right now it felt good to tell her things about her dad. Of course, it also made him realize how intertwined their lives were with each other and then he was sad all over again. “Yep. He knows some crazy facts about bees too.”

“Like what?”

He walked to get a bowl and said, “Um...let’s see….” he thought about it for a moment. As he turned he said, “ _ One bee has to fly about 90,000 miles – three times around the globe – to make one pound of honey _ .”

“Oh, that’s cool!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

He laughed. She was so adorable. She’d been talking about Cas since they got home from the concert last night. She’d been talking about him nonstop ever since she got up that morning. He smiled. “Why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll finish making our breakfast.”

“Okay,” she said and took off for her room. When he heard her door close he walked to where his phone was charging and picked it up. They had exchanged numbers last night after the concert so they could make a plan to get together to talk when he was free. He found his number and punched it. He waited. He heard the deep voice rattled through him and his cock harden. “H-H-H-” he cleared his throat. “Hey, Cas.”

He smiled. “Hey, Sweetheart. What’s up?”

He felt his heart flutter at the term of endearment. That was another thing he missed. When he and Cas were together he never doubted his love for him. He always showed it in his actions and in the way that he always did with endearments. “Are you busy right now?”

“Never for you. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. How do you feel about surprising our daughter by coming over and having breakfast with us?”

Dean could have sworn he could hear Cas’ ear to ear, gummy smile as he said, “I’d love to.”

“Great.” He recited the address to him, with his apartment number. “See you in a few?”

“I’ll be there.”

About 5 minutes later, Cas pulled into the apartment complex that Dean gave for his address. The moment he saw the building the Alpha inside of him immediately disagreed. It wasn’t horribly rundown or anything, but it didn’t seem very safe either. He pulled into a spot, pulled his phone out and texted Dean. He got out of the car and headed inside. The moment he stepped inside the building he became antsy. 

He knew what it was. He was being protective, his Alpha wanted his family safe. He took a couple of deep breaths and knocked on Dean’s door. He began chanting in his head that he needed to keep it together because Dean was in control. Whatever happened the Omega was in charge.

Mackenzie opened the door and let out a really loud squeal when she saw her daddy. “DADDY!”

Cas caught her as she launched herself into his arms and he held her. He took in the smell of honeysuckle and milk. He sighed. There was nothing better than this right here. “Hi, Baby Girl.” He kissed her hair. He looked at Dean and saw him waving him in.

“Sit,” Dean told them. “Breakfast is almost done.”

“It smells amazing, Dean.”

He smiled. “Thank you.” He plated both of their omelets while he cooked his still and brought them to the table. He smiled down at Cas. “If I remembered correctly that’s a ham, cheese, and spinach omelet.”

Cas’s heart stuttered. “Thank you, I appreciate this. The company and breakfast.”

He smiled and winked at the Alpha. “Eat your breakfast, Alpha,” he whispered. He walked over to the stove and finished his own omelet. He walked over and sat down next to Cas, who sat across from Mackenzie as she chattered on about something. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Please?”

“Coming right up. OJ for you, Midget.”

She smiled. “Papa told me you like honey like I do.”

“I do,” he said with a nod. “Your Papa used to make fun of me for it.”

“No, I made fun of you for being a cute nerd who knew facts about bees.  _ Bees _ , Cas.”

“Bees are important to our ecosystem, Dean,” he argued. He slid the mug that Dean placed in front of him closer.

Dean laughed as he sat. “Well, that didn’t take long.” And it was still as hot as ever.

“What?”

“To get you riled.”

Cas fell quiet and just ate his omelet. Dean looked at him and felt the tug of his Omega being upset that he upset him. He bumped his arm. “Come on,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “you know how sexy I found that side of you.” He smiled at him. “Come on, she’s a product of that, you know.”

Cas felt his heart squeeze a little. “Remind to talk to you about that thing we need to talk about. Something happened this morning that I hope you find this to be good news as I do.”

He nodded. He smiled at Mackenzie. “Show daddy your dress.”

She stood and spun. Castiel smiled. “You look beautiful, Sweetheart. Just like your papa.”

She smiled, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. “Thank you, daddy.” She smiled. It was Dean’s smile, Cas noted. “Tell me something about bees and honey that even Papa doesn’t know.”

He smiled. “Did you know that honey never spoils?”

“I did,” Dean said, his mouth full.

Cas smirked. “Yes, Sweetheart, I know you do.” He wiped his fingers. “However, they found some in King Tut’s tomb and tried it.”

“Was it still good?” she asked.

“It was.” He shrugged. “That’s what they say anyway.” 

Dean smiled. He had always hoped for interactions between them like this. He just hoped that it built something strong between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of what happened to Castiel? (Be gentle if you hated it)
> 
> Next Up: Will be a fun chapter of their memorial day celebration, Gabe sings...to a particular hazel-eyed Omega...and the head of the Novak Family apologizes to Sam for his family's stupidity. And Destiel dancing. :-D
> 
> What would you like to see in the fun chapter?


	7. Chapter 6: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff...oh, did I mention fluff?
> 
> Oh, and Dean and Cas finally talk...then more fluff

The scent of popcorn, cotton candy, fried foods, sugar and cigarettes filled Dean’s nostrils. He loved carnivals. It was a major excuse to eat junk food that he didn’t normally eat because one thing he had learned as a parent was that if you wanted your child to eat vegetables and fruits you had to too...unless that was just the part of his daughter that was him. The people running them, of course, left something to be desired because they always seemed to hit on him.

He stood basically in the middle of the concession stands area trying to decide on where to go. One last glance at everything had him deciding on one that had everything. He walked up to the line and waited. After 3 people ahead of him had ordered, it was now his turn. He smiled at the man and opened his mouth to say something when the tall and bulky Alpha cut him off. 

“Hey, Sweetheart. You know if you let me I’ll make you come so hard you’ll blackout.”

He laughed. He honestly thought that would work? “I would love to…” he paused on purpose and he saw the man smile thinking he had gotten him. “...but I’m with someone, so…”

“Aww, too bad. It would have been good.”

He shrugged. “My loss,” he said. He began giving the order.

A few minutes later, the food box in hand, he headed for the park. He entered the park and started looking for Sam, Gabe or Cas. 

  
  


Castiel entered the park and scanned the area of the park looking for his Omega and their daughter. At Dean’s request and Mackenzie’s insistence, they had spent the day together. It was really nice. 

“Daddy!” 

Castiel looked into the grassy area of the park where the stage was set up. They had originally planned the fireworks for last night, but unfortunately, something went wrong and Mayor Moseley rescheduled it for tonight. He saw his daughter waving wildly as he waved at her he saw her being forced into engaging in a conversation. He watched them. He knew the little boy was his nephew. He’d gotten enough pictures from Hannah to know all of his nieces and nephews. 

Then his world stopped in an instant when he saw Ethan push his daughter down to the ground. Cas ran over to the 2 kids as Ethan stood over her and yelled at her, “You’re stupid. He doesn’t--”

“ETHAN MICHAEL NOVAK!”

The boy froze in his position and looked up at his uncle. “Hi, Uncle Castiel.”

Castiel picked up the kid and plopped him off of his daughter. “We don’t push!”

“It’s her fault,” he muttered. “She actually thinks that--”

“Do  **_not_ ** finish that sentence, Ethan.” He looked at Matthew. “Go find either your father, mother or your grandfather.”

He nodded. “Okay, Uncle Castiel.” 

He looked at his daughter. “Are you okay, Honeybee?”

She nodded. “My hand hurts a little.”

He looked down at her hands and asked gently. “Which one?”

She showed him and he saw a red mark and little spots of blood. Anger coursed through him in an instant. “Okay, Sweetheart.” He brushed the grass and dirt from her hand and kissed the wound. “I’m so sorry, Sweetheart.”

She sniffled and let him lift her into his arm. “It’s okay, daddy. You want me, right?”

His heart stuttered and ached. “More than anything in the world.”

Hannah and Joe both approached. Joe held a shoebox. “Castiel,” Hannah said. 

“I don’t know what in the hell you’re teaching your children, Hannah, but know this, if that child of yours touches my daughter again you will not like what happens.”

“Castiel, it’s just children being--”

“Hannah, if you finish that sentence the way I think you will you may want to rethink it,” Joe told her. “An Alpha has spoken and you will listen.” He looked at Cas. “Have you seen Sam or Gabriel? I wanted to speak to Sam.”

He scanned the park as he rubbed Mackenzie’s back in a comforting way. He saw them under the large Eastern Cottonwood tree. “They’re over there.” He sighed. “Unfortunately, it’s a little hard to not notice, Sam.” 

“Yes, I know.” 

They walked over to the large cottonwood tree and Mackenzie lifted her head. “Papa.”

Dean turned and his brow furrowed in confusion. “Did she want her daddy to cuddle her?” he asked taking her.

He shook his head. “I wish that was the only reason. Ethan pushed her down. Her hand is injured.”

Dean sighed. “I hate that kid. He acts too much like Michael for my liking.” He walked over to where the blankets were laid out and looked at her hand as he knelt down. “It’ll be okay, Princess. Daddy’ll fix it.” He glanced at Castiel.

“Already did.”

Dean looked at Joe. “Hey, Mr. Novak, how’s it going?”

Joe smiled. “It’s going well.”

Dean looked at Mackenzie. “Do you remember who I told you that is?”

She nodded. “That’s grandpa Joe. He’s been in Europe,” she answered. 

Gabriel stopped as he walked over with Gabrielle. “Dad…”

Joe smiled. “Hi, Gabriel.” He looked at Sam and saw the bruising and everything. He knelt down in front of the blanket. There was enough of a distance to keep Sam calm. “Hi, Sam.”

“Hi, Mr. Novak.”

“It’s Joe,” he said and looked at Dean, then at Sam. “For both of you.” His eyes softened as he said, “May I speak to you?”

He nodded. “Sure.” He tried getting up, but it didn’t work.

Joe smiled softly. “Sweetheart, it’s okay. We can do it here.”

He nodded. “Everything okay?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” he said. “I wanted to apologize to you for my family’s behavior. The way they’ve been treating you isn’t right and I am so dreadfully sorry. You or Dean didn’t deserve it.”

Sam nodded. “Thank you, Joe. I appreciate that.”

“I hope that...someday you’ll allow me to get to know you and my granddaughter.”

Sam smiled. He looked at Dean, who nodded. “Trust me, Sammy, there is a reason why Cas and Gabe are the way they are.” He smiled. “That man is like a giant teddy bear.”

Sam looked at Joe. He looked over at Gabrielle who was playing with Gabe and said, “She doesn’t know Lucifer’s her father.” He sighed. “She doesn’t know she has an Alpha father.”

Joe smiled. “I don’t know if that’s entirely true.” He nodded toward Gabriel and Gabby. “You can’t fake that connection.”

Sam turned and looked at Gabriel and his daughter with Mackenzie His heart fluttered a little. He loved how sweet he was being with her. “I’m realizing that. The question is would he want to raise his brother’s child.”

Joe sat down in the grass. “If I may, I think you’re looking at it wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t think Gabriel sees her as Lucifer’s. She’s yours...and his.”

His hazel eyes went to Joe’s blue eyes. “What…?”

He chuckled softly. “He’s not hanging around because she’s his niece, Sam. He’s hanging around because he loves you both.” He tapped his shoe covered toes. “The day he left he was asking about a legalized version of an Alpha claim, since he couldn’t do anything because you were still underage, even at seventeen.”

His heart flipped and started racing as he stared at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really. He’s never been embarrassed by you or what you did. He wanted to legalize it so everyone would know.” 

Her heart fluttered a little and he felt his stomach swirl with excitement. He looked at Gabriel and the Alpha looked at him, smiled and then winked. His stomach fluttered like butterflies and he sighed. 

Joe moved over to Castiel. He placed the box in front of him. “I believe these are yours.”

“What…?” Cas asked looking at his dad. He opened the box and saw Dean’s handwriting on postcards, envelopes. He looked at his dad. “What...where did you find it?”

“Your mother’s desk,” he said. “One of the things I’ve always told her is that at any time I feel she’s mistreating our children I will turn the house upside down to find proof.” He smiled at his youngest. “When it comes to protecting my children and making them happy there is nothing I wouldn’t do.” He looked at Dean. “Oh, and that email?”

Dean nodded, his heart thudding hard in his chest. Joe smiled. “I would disregard it. Castiel never sent it. It’s on my wife’s laptop.”

“Oh,” Dean said, feeling kinda stupid. “I hadn’t realized that Vanessa was tech-savvy.”

He laughed. “She’s not, which makes me wonder which one of my idiot older sons did it. Or if she actually hired someone to do it.”

Castiel looked at Dean, he looked hurt as the Omega looked back at him. He had a feeling he knew what it was about. He believed what the email said. He looked at his dad and squeezed his hand. “Thanks, dad.”

“You’re welcome, Buddy.” He looked at Gabe and then Cas. “I love you both.” He looked at Dean and Sam. “If you need anything let me know.”

“Actually, Joe,” Sam said coming to his feet. “There is something.”

“What?”

“If I was to press charges against Lucifer for this…” he waved his hand in front of his face. “Is there a way you could make sure it doesn’t fall back on Mackenzie and Gabrielle?”

He nodded. “Yes. Trust me, your daughters will be safe.” He smiled. “Not only because of them, but because I will make sure of it.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “And if you want to, it’s up to you, but if you want to you’re still in the window to press charges against him for your Heat…” he was trying to be discreet.

He looked at him. “What? There’s an actual crime there?”

He nodded. “Yes. Taking advantage of an Omega in Heat is a crime, Sam. Because you’re not mentally coherent enough, it’s considered in the eyes of the courts to be a form of rape.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Following biology isn’t a valid excuse anymore. Maybe fifty years ago, but not today. There’s a reason why Alphas have longer classes than Omegas. It’s supposed to teach them to respect the Omega and not to think of them as hole when their biology takes over.” He looked at the young Omega. “By the way, I made a phone call to the university…” he smiled. “The joys of being a Novak…if you’re still interested in going to college I can make sure that you can get in.” He gently squeezed his shoulder in affection. “But that’s up to you. I didn’t mean to dump it all on you.”

He shook his head, still reeling by the thought of him going back to college. He could get his degree. “Could I still intern with the firm?”

He nodded. “Let me do some rearranging of things and I’ll let you know. I may be able to get you a paid internship.”

Sam nodded. “Thank you, Joe.”

“You’re welcome, Sam. Again, I’m so sorry that you had to go through it all.”

“Grandpa Joe.”

Joe turned and knelt down to his oldest granddaughter. “Yes, ma’am?”

“You’re coming to my birthday party, right?”

He looked at Dean. “June fourth, right?” 

He nodded. “Nice memory,” he teased.

He smiled. “I remember all of the kids’ birthdays.”

“We’re having dinner and cake and ice cream on the fourth but her party is on the eighth.” He smiled at the older Novak. “You’re more than welcome to come. Just don’t bring Vanessa, that’s all I ask. My dad’s not even invited.”

He nodded. “Right. What time is the birthday and the party?”

“Um...dinner’s at six. The party starts at one.” 

Joe nodded. “Then I’ll be there.”

“YAY!” she cheered.

Dean laughed. “We may have to use Cas’ house now.”

Cas picked up the yellow crayon and started coloring. “It is bigger. Holds more people.”

Dean looked at Cas. “We’ll talk about it later.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He finished coloring the bee picture. “Honeybee.”

Mackenzie looked up and smiled at the picture. “Thanks, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, Baby.” He put the lid back on the shoebox. “I’ll look at those later.” He pointed at the food box. “Are you going to share?”

He nodded. “It was the plan,” he replied as Joe walked away, smiling. He looked at the Alpha. “You still like nachos, right?”

“I do,” Cas said. 

“Good. I thought we could share them.” He looked at Mackenzie and Gabby. “Girls, come get your hotdogs.”

Mackenzie took hers and kissed her dad’s cheek. “Thank you, Papa.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.” 

“Thank you, Unca D,” Gabby said taking her hotdog.

“You’re very welcome, Sweetheart.” He looked at Sam. “Sammy, you’ll probably hate me for this, but I got you and Gabe corndogs.”

He shook his head. “No. I appreciate it. Not as much chewing with a corndog.”

Dean smiled. Gabe looked at the man he loved. “Did you bring your pain meds, Sweetheart?”

“Yeah, but I told you if I take them they make me all groggy and whatever.”

Ignoring their brothers, Gabe leaned into the Omega and whispered, “I know, but I hate seeing you in pain, Samshine.” Finding a spot that wasn’t bruised, caressed his cheek. “Whether you believe this or not you and Gabby are everything to me.”

His heart fluttered. He looked into his golden eyes, which was an even deeper gold by the sunset and knew that he was being truthful. He sighed and wrapped his arms around him in a strong hug. The Omega turned his face into his neck and whispered, “Don’t go. Don’t leave me again.”

“Never...ever,” Gabe whispered. “I’m here as long as you want me.”

Dean watched them and his heart ached a little. He cleared his throat and looked down at the large plate of nachos. They came apart and everyone started eating.

* * *

A little while later, Dean started gathering up the trash. Ever since the conversation with Joe he hasn’t been able to get anything that happened years before out of his head. Knowing all his letters to the Alpha were on the side of the large blanket inside of the shoebox made him realize that he was angry for nothing. He had been hurt for nothing. 

Cas pushed up to his knees. “Let me get it, Baby.”

Dean looked into his blue eyes. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

He tilted his head, looking at him confused. “For...what?”

“I was so mad at you for so long. I really thought you didn’t want me anymore and that you didn’t want Kenz.”

Castiel smiled. “It’s okay. If I was in your position I know I would have been mad too. I’m not mad at you for believing any of it. I think I would have too.” He looked at Dean. “May I come home with you tonight so we can talk after Kenzie goes to bed?”

He nodded. “Yeah. After what happened with your dad I think we need to.”

“Papa, Chuck, Jason, and the band are going to play!” Mackenzie exclaimed. She looked at Gabe. “Are you gonna play?”

“No,” Gabe said. He smiled, winking at Sam and then said, “I was going to cuddle with your uncle Sammy while we watch the fireworks. Is that okay with you?”

She nodded. “He needs cuddles.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

A few minutes later, the 2 Alphas sat against the large tree trunk. Gabriel grabbed 2 of the many blankets and called Sam over. Sam looked at Dean. The older Omega laughed. “Sammy, you’ve been waiting for what seven years for him to do this?”

He nodded. Dean smiled. “Then go.”

Sam crawled over to him and sat between the petite Alpha’s legs. Gabe covered him up. Gabe looked at Gabby. “Gabby, come here, Baby.”

She walked over to him and sat the blanket at Sam’s legs. Sam covered her up. “If you fall asleep it’s okay, alright?”

“‘Kay, Papa.”

Cas got into position and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, “May I hold you?”

Dean shivered as the Alpha’s breath went down his neck and his stomach knotted with lust. “Y-Y-Y-Yes.” He grabbed a blanket and folded it out over him.

Cas grabbed another and put it behind his and Gabriel’s backs and the way it fell over their shoulders it kinda put them in their own private cocoons with their families. “Honeybee, come here.”

She came over and laid between Dean’s blanket-covered legs. Dean took her blanket and covered her up. She jerked when the first loud boom filled the air. Dean chuckled softly. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. Daddy and Papa are right here.”

Dean leaned back, slid down and enveloped himself in the Alpha’s warmth cedarwood-whiskey scent. He hummed. “I missed this.”

Cas wrapped his arms around him and sighed. “Me too.” He turned his lips against his skin--scenting the honey and rose scent-- “I missed that scent.” He placed a kiss to his neck.

Lust burned in his brain and he couldn’t think of nothing else. “I...I missed yours too.” He sighed, more content than he had been in a long time.

Gabe wrapped his arms around his shoulders and whispered, “Do you realize that about seven years ago we were actually sitting in this exact spot and you had come over and announced yourself as my Omega?”

He groaned. “Don’t remind me..”

“I say that to tell you this, that night I wanted to do this very thing with you and actually hurt that I couldn’t.”

Sam smiled as the fireworks began. He looked up at him and his inner self argued with his Omega wolf about what to do now that he admitted that. The wolf won. “Do you wanna know what I wanted to do?” he asked, his stomach dropping with the anticipation

“What’s that?”

“This,” he murmured as he pushed himself up. 

The first connection of lips was tender, soft and a little tentative. Like he was testing the Alpha’s reaction. He pulled back and their lips made a soft peck sound. Gabe slowly opened his eyes. “Oh, sweetheart.” The Alpha cupped his cheek gently and their lips connected in a soft fiery kiss. 

Sam moaned as his head swam and his brain misfired. He had imagined their first kiss but it was..nothing like this. There was a tenderness behind the Alpha’s lips that made him whimper. 

He felt the soft whimper against his mouth and gently pushed his tongue inside. Their tongues came together and he deepened the kiss. He gently pulled back, but lingered… “Sam.”

The Omega’s eyes fluttered open. His heart hammered in his chest and his stomach was all butterflies. He sighed. “I…”

Gabriel hugged him. That was more than he expected it to be. There was a passion there that he had never experienced before. “Me too. I thought we’d be great together, but I never expected that,” he whispered.

“Papa, did you see?!”

Pulling himself together enough, Sam answered, “I saw it, Baby.” 

Sam turned his body back around and Gabe wrapped his arms around his shoulders again. The Alpha placed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck, millimeters from his mating gland. Sam shivered. There was no way he’d be able to deny himself that feeling for much longer. He exhaled, content and happy for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Dean held their daughter in his arms as he handed Cas his keys. “The gold one.” 

Cas unlocked the door and pushed it open. He let Dean go first and followed in after. Dean carried her to her room and Cas followed. Dean laid her in her bed. He unbuckled her sandal as Cas came over to do the other. They both tucked her in bed. Cas placed an emotional kiss on her forehead. “Good night, Baby Girl. Daddy loves you.”

Dean quietly shut the door and they walked into the living room. “You had no idea, did you?”

He shook his head. “I suspected it.” He walked to Dean and the Alpha in him wanted to grab him and passionately tell him what he wanted him to know, but instead, he grabbed his hand and said, “You have to know if I could have I would have been there for you through it all.”

“What happened? Why did you leave?”

“Your dad,” he said simply and sat in the recliner. 

“My dad?”

He nodded. “First it..okay. Let me say this. I love you, Dean. From the bottom of my heart I love you. That hasn’t changed. You’re still my Omega, if you’ll have me.” He sighed. “The day we were going to meet I had told you I had to run to the library first. Well, as I was heading out my mother stopped me and started insulting you. Saying that you weren’t an appropriate mate to be included in our family.” He sighed. “I disagreed and walked out.”

He rubbed his hands on his pant legs and groaned. Dean came to him and stopped his hands. “Alpha. Look at me.” He waited for Cas’ eyes to come to his. “Look in my eyes and say it.”

He took a breath and continued, “Then your father was waiting for me when I walked out of the library.”

“My dad?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah. I was surprised too.” He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Dean. “He threatened me with that unless I left town that night.” He exhaled. “Henriksen escorted me out of town that night and waited for me to get into the cab that was waiting for me at the town limits.”

Dean unfolded the page and read it:

**Family Alpha Law**

**The Law:** _ The Family Alphas HAS to approve of the pair. Because Omegas are considered driven by their biology, the parents of Omegas have the legal right to declare any suitor invalid.  _

_ If an omega still goes through with the illegal relationship the parents may contact the law and have them arrested. The charge for such offense is 5 to 10 years in jail for the omega.  _

_ 20 years for the alpha. The alpha jail time is higher since the courts consider them to be the corrupter of the biologically driven omega. If an omega is impregnated outside the parents' approval the Alpha will be stripped of his parental rights. _

Dean continued reading the law and his stomach dropped out. According to this, his dad could invoke it at any time that they got back together. His heart hurt and it was hard to breathe. He looked up at him, his eyes filling instantly. “So, you have...to leave?”

Cas saw the look in his eyes, the devastation. He took his face in his hands and said, “No, Baby, because about two years ago they amended the law with this.” He handed him a piece of paper. “Read that.”

Dean unfolded the paper and read the same amendment that Cas had shown Jody. He gasped as the emotion took hold of him and cried. He looked into his eyes. It wasn’t his fault. None of it was his fault! He would have stayed if it wasn’t for his father’s own selfish needs. His chest heaved with the shock of the revelation. “So, you never got any of my letters or anything?”

He shook his head. “No,” he said tears coming down his cheeks too. “You have to know that I would do anything in my power to go back and change it all. I love you, Dean. I’ve always loved you. You have to know that I wanted to here for you. To be there through your pregnancy, through you giving birth to that little girl in there--”

Dean had no idea why he did it, but he took his mouth with his in an explosive kiss. Their tongues immediately sought each other’s out and tangled in an erotic knot. He made hungry sounds in the back of his throat as the Alpha took the kiss deeper. Finally finding his bearings Dean pulled back but lingered over the kiss. “Wow…”

He panted. “Yeah. That was amazing.”

“Uh-huh,” he murmured, his brain misfiring. He took his face in his hands in desperation. “Stay. Please, say you’ll stay. I don’t care how inappropriate it is to anyone. I want you here with me. I want to finally wake up next to you and know that our baby is in the next room, the way it should have been from the beginning.”

Cas smiled. “Yes, absolutely,” he said without hesitation. “I would love nothing more.” Instead of following him to the bedroom, he lifted Dean into his arms, bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. He laid him on the bed. “Tomorrow I want to show you and Kenzie the home I bought. If you want to see it.”

“Yes. Just tonight hold me,” he said as he pulled the blankets from underneath him. “I just want to finally feel your arms around me as I fall asleep. Scent you as I fall asleep and know that this time it’s not a dream.”

“Nothing would make me happier.”


	8. Chapter 7: Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter of the morning after.

Stay With Me 

Gabriel awoke the next morning to the scent of warm caramel and chocolate. He hummed and curled into the tall Omega that was sleeping so soundly. He sighed. Finally, he had everything he ever wanted with Sam—him and a child. He’d just have to convince the man that he genuinely wanted him and not because he had made the announcement so many years before. He knew how to do it too.

Show the Omega he could take care of him and Gabby. 

He pressed a soft kiss to the Omega’s neck and whispered, “I’ll be back, Baby.” He pressed another kiss to his neck and carefully got up. He got dressed in the clothes he wore the day before and quietly slipped out. He quietly walked out of the house and looked to his left and to his right. Remembering where his favorite bakery was, he headed to the left. The left was the way into downtown.

When he got into town, he knew that his home would be 2 blocks from downtown. Hopefully, Sam loved the house as much as he did. He’d bought it with the 22-year old in mind as he looked for the home. When he saw the classic, but modern Queen Anne home. When he saw the home he immediately saw babies playing in the yard and him and Sam enjoying private moments while their children played. 

He sighed and turned the corner heading for the bakery. He stopped when he seen the for sale: inquire inside sign in the window. They were selling? He pulled the door open and walked inside. He smiled at the patrons that were scattered inside. He looked around as a thought occurred to him. He could buy it. It would help cement his permanency in town again. Not to mention it’d always been his dream to own a shop of his own like this…somewhere where people could socialize without having just the diner to do so. 

He smiled at the older woman. She was a beautiful woman, even at her advanced age. She had shiny gray hair, silvery-blue eyes, long eyelashes and a smile that greeted people with warmth. “Hi, Mrs. Langston.”

She looked in his direction and gave him a huge smile. “Gabriel! Hi!” She came around the counter and hugged the younger Alpha. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I originally came in for breakfast, but uh…then I saw your sign. You’re selling?”

She nodded. “Yeah, we have to. Edward broke his hip a few months ago and we both decided to retire from the business.” She smiled. “Are you interested?”

He nodded. “Definitely. However, I think I better talk this kind of thing over with my partner.”

“Partner? You have a mate?”

He nodded. “Hopefully,” he admitted. He smiled, knowing her next question. “Sam Winchester. He and I reconnected when I came back to town.”

She nodded. “Are you sure you want to attach yourself—”

“Ma’am, with all due respect, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t talk about him like that. I’m aware of what happened and what my sister-in-law is telling people.” He looked from Mrs. Langston to her husband. “Hello, Sir.”

She looked over her shoulder to her husband. “Gabriel’s interested in our bakery.”

He smiled. “Really?” Gabriel nodded. “Well, come on back and we’ll discuss it.”

He walked back with them to the back office. Mrs. Langston closed the door and Edward looked at the young Alpha and asked, “Tell me what you plan on doing with the business.”

“Well, basically, I’ve always liked the idea of the town having another social spot. So, what I would do is slight renovations, put in coffee and put more pastries in. Along with more seating, wifi…basically I’m thinking since the town is a college destination—with the University of Kansas’ Arcadia campus being here—that it would be more lucrative if we made it a coffee shop and maybe a study area for students.”

Edward looked at his wife and nodded. “I like that idea. Well…” he handed over the flyer to him. “We’re asking for one-fifty for the place.”

Gabriel nodded. “Okay. Would you give me a couple of days? I want to talk to Sam about it before I make a definite decision.”

He smiled. “Winchester?”

He nodded. “Yes. We’ve known each other since our brothers dated and reconnected.”

He nodded. “Absolutely. I’ll be waiting for your call, Gabriel.”

* * *

Sam awoke about 15 minutes after Gabriel left and rolled and felt the coolness next to him. Tears welled in his eyes even before he opened them to find the spot next to him vacant. He left…again. His heart shattered at that thought. He let himself do it all over again. He slowly sat up and pulled his long legs to his chest. His tears began slipping from his eyes. 

Gabby walked into the room and saw her Papa crying and the scent of sadness coming off of him. “Papa?”

Sam looked up to see the beautiful toddler coming into the room. He sighed softly and wiped his tears. She climbed onto the bed. “Where’s Gabe?” she asked.

“Um…” he looked into her blue eyes and sighed. How did he tell her that Gabriel left? They were getting along perfect, if Sam dared he’d say the Alpha was beginning to love her. Could he have been so desperate because of his loneliness and his feelings for the Alpha that he ignored the signs? “…Gabby, honey, he left.”

Gabby looked into his eyes, her heart breaking like his own. “He…gone?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Papa, is Gabe daddy?”

Sam looked at her, surprised by the question. “Wha…wha…what?”

“Is Gabe my daddy?”

How the hell was he going to answer that?

Outside, Gabriel walked to Sam’s door and saw the curled up stationary between the knob and the frame. “Hmm?” he questioned and pulled the paper from it’s spot. He read the top of the stationary and realized it was from the complex. He walked into the apartment and headed for the bedroom.

The moment he turned the corner to walk into the bedroom he smelled the scent of dulled chocolate and caramel along with the scent of strawberries and cream. He walked into the room and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sam felt the wave of happy and relieved surprise sweep over him. “You came back!”

Gabriel looked at him a little confused. “Of course, I did. I just went to get breakfast, Sweetheart.” He showed him the small pastry box and the cupholder. “I got Gabby a hot chocolate and had them drop a few ice cubes into the cup so she could drink it now.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you.”

Gabriel sat on the bed, in his vacant spot from the night before. He turned his head and when the Omega didn’t look at him, he tilted his head gently toward him. Sam smiled and pressed his lips to his. “Good morning,” Gabriel whispered.

“Good morning.” He pressed his lips to his again. 

“What are…?” Gabby asked.

They both turned and Gabe pulled the box toward them. “These are donuts. I got you one of the long chocolate frosted ones, my Beautiful Girl.”

She squealed happily and dove for one of them. Sam laughed as her eyes lit up. “She reminds me of you right there.”

He laughed softly. “Good.” He kissed him again. 

They watched together as the young girl bit into her donut with gusto and then hummed in appreciation. “Mmm…yummy!” She smiled happily at her papa. “Papa, good!”

He laughed and kissed her hair. “I’m glad,” he murmured into her hair. He had his pick as he looked inside the box and decided on a round glazed one. He bit into it and sighed. “Damn, these are good.”

Gabriel smiled. “Good.” He held out a cup of coffee to him. He kissed his cheek. “How would you feel if I bought Langston’s Bakery.”

Sam smiled roughly. “What do you mean?”

“The Langstons are selling the bakery.” He smiled. “I thought I would buy it if you were okay with it?”

He shrugged and put another piece of the donut into his mouth. “Why ask me?”

“Because Sammy,” he kissed his glazy lips. “I love you…I always have and I missed you. I want us to be partners…if you’ll have—”

Gabe’s words died as the Omega pressed his lips to his in a soft, explosively hot kiss. The Alpha carefully tucked his hand behind Sam’s head and returned the kiss. He pulled away gently, lingering. “How much is it?”

“Hundred-fifty thousand. I thought I’d give them two-hundred for it.” He lifted his eyes to his. “What do you think?”

Sam nodded. “I like that idea. Of you planting roots here with me…and Gabby.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed him again. “You two will always be my number one priority, Sweetheart.” He picked up the paper that he got outside. “That was tucked into the door.”

He unfolded it and began reading. Sam’s heart hit the floor. “Shit…”

“What?” Gabriel asked. “Getting evicted?”

“Yes and no,” Sam said. “Read it.” He bit into the donut. 

Gabriel began reading. The building had been sold to someone however, during the inspection they found mold and the new owners wanted to tear the building down to start over. He lifted his golden eyes to the Omega. “Um…” did he dare suggest it? “…I wanna ask you something, but I don’t want you to get upset.”

Sam looked into his eyes. “Just ask…Alpha.”

“I know that I just got home, but with everything I think I can tell you…I want you, Sammy. Not just in my bed, but in my life.” He caressed his cheek. “I need you…and Gabby.” He caressed his face gently. “I never forgot about you. Never could…I wanted to prove to you then that I wanted you just as much as you wanted me. I would still like to prove that, so…will you and Gabby move in with me?”

Sam knew he should tell the Alpha no, if not for himself, then for his daughter, but he something inside of him wanted to prove to the Alpha that he could be his Omega. That even though Gabby wasn’t really his she could be. He smiled and looked at Gabby. “Hey, Gabby, Papa has a question for you.”

“What?” she asked before taking another bite of her donut.

“What do you think of going to stay with Gabe?”

“Sleep?”

Sam laughed softly. “Not just for a sleepover. I mean for a long time,” he clarified for her.

Gabriel smiled and looked at the little girl. “Do you want to come live with me?”

She looked from her Papa to Gabriel. She nodded excitedly. “Yes.”

Sam smiled. “Well, then, I guess the decision’s made.”

Gabriel laughed and threw part of his donut at him. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply. “I promise you won’t regret it.” He kissed Gabby’s forehead. “Either of you.”

Sam smiled. He had a feeling he wouldn’t either.

* * *

Dean moaned and rolled to facing his Alpha. He took in the scent of warm cedarwood and whiskey and sighed. He curled into Castiel. He tilted his head up and reached out to him. “I’m real.”

Dean jerked his hand back and looked at the Alpha. “Wha…wha…what?”

Castiel laughed softly and turned into him. He kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

Feeling a little horny, Dean rolled him onto his back and straddled him. He pulled the blankets over his head and pulled the Alpha’s hands above his head before he kissed him breathless. When he pulled back he realized he was grinding his hips into the Alpha’s now erect cock. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at him. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he asked, panting. 

He twisted his hips. “That’s not all because it’s the morning, Angel.”

Cas looked at him. “What did you call me?”

“Angel,” he repeated. “Did you not want me—whoa!” he exclaimed as the Alpha flipped him on his back. 

“I missed that…” he murmured.

Dean took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately. He dropped his hands and rolled his t-shirt up his chest. He brushed his fingertips along Cas’ abs. Cas’ breath hitched. “When was the last time you had sex?”

“Um…when you and I last had sex,” Cas admitted. 

Dean smiled and kissed him again. That was the morning he found out about Kenzie. “Me too.” He looked into his eyes. “Do you realize that morning when you made love to me was the day I found out about Kenzie?”

“Really?”

He nodded. “And then…”

Cas pushed the blankets back and looked at the man he loved. “I didn’t have a choice, you know that right?”

He nodded. “I know.” He kissed him. “I’m not angry. I’m sad,” he admitted.

“Why?”

“Because I hated you for so long. I really and truly thought you didn’t want me or Kenz and I was so angry. I kept asking myself, “If he didn’t want me why did he say he did? And if he didn’t want Mackenzie then why did he have sex with me twelve hours after my Heat?”

Castiel sighed and kissed him. He sat on his knees. “I’ll tell you what I would have done. I would have been flabbergasted and scared—flabbergasted because you’re giving—had given me something I’ve always wanted from you—and scared because I was still a kid, could I really do it?”

Dean smiled. “It’s the same feelings I had. You know my father took me to an abortion clinic to try and force me to abort her.”

Castiel growled and his eyes narrowed. “He did what?!”

“Shh…” he whispered. “You’ll wake Kenzie, Angel.”

“How did you stop—”

“I didn’t. Bobby and Ellen stopped him. Bobby told him that it was my decision now that I was eighteen. So I told him I was moving out, taking Sammy with me and I was going to have my baby.”

Cas looked down at him. He was completely in awe of everything he’s ever had to do for their daughter. “You’re amazing you know that?”

Dean smiled. “So you’ve said.”

“I’m serious, Dean. Despite everything that worked against you…us…you still came out on top.”

“I had to claw my way up here but Cas, I had to, Sweetheart. I had our daughter. She was what pushed me through when I wanted to give up.”

Cas sat up and tucked a hand behind his head and kissed him deeply. He started balling up Dean’s shirt to pull it over his head when there was a soft knock. 

“Papa? Daddy?”

Castiel smiled and kissed him. “That never gets old, does it?”

He shook his head. “Not at all.”

Castiel moved away from him and then called out, “Come on in, Honeybee.”

She walked into the room and saw the 2 of them looking a little disheveled. “What are you guys doing?”

“None of your business, Mackenzie Novak,” Dean told her with a smile. 

Mackenzie left it alone and handed a piece of paper to Dean. “I found it under our door, Papa.”

He looked at the page and began to read. Cas looked over his shoulder and read with him. “Sonofa…”

“Dean, honey, it’ll be okay.”

“Okay?!” he exclaimed. “We have to move, Cas. That’s not—”

“Move in with me,” he said quickly.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he realized what Cas said. “Come again?”

“Move in with me,” Cas told him. He looked at his daughter and then at the man whom he loved. “Move in with me. Let me prove to you that I can be a good Alpha and a good father to Kenzie.”

“Moving in…” he breathed. “Cas that’s a big deal.”

“I know it is and I want to do it,” he told him. “I know it seems soon, but I think we need this, Sweetheart. Let us have this second chance since we separated not because we wanted to.”

Dean thought about it for a moment. He knew he probably should tell him no but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to do that. Not with Mackenzie looking up at him expectantly. He turned his to the Alpha and he had such hope in his eyes, Dean knew he couldn’t have told him no even if he wanted to. “Yes. Okay.” He looked at Mackenzie. “Kenzie, baby, how would you like to go stay with daddy for a little while?”

“With you?” she asked, looking from one man to the other.

“Of course,” Cas said. “It’d be the three of us like it was always meant to be, Honeybee. What do you say?”

She looked at dad and then at Papa. “Yes!” she said practically jumping out of her skin she was so excited. She jumped up on the bed and looked at her Papa. “Please, Papa?”

He laughed softly. “Okay, Baby, we’ll do it.”

“Yay!!” she exclaimed, excitedly.

Cas sighed. He was finally setting into motion everything they should have had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question 1: What do you think of Gabe and Sam allowing Gabby to believe that Gabe is her daddy? 
> 
> Question 2: What do you think of Gabe insisting that Sam apply back to school?
> 
> Question 3: Should the couples share a room when they move into the house?


	9. Chapter 8: A Forever Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas shows Dean and Mackenzie their new home...and makes his intentions known.

# 

#  A Forever Home

Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He knew this house. The entire town knew this house.

It was the Hazelton House. It was a historic home in Arcadia. The Novaks, Truesdales and the Hazeltons were the 3 richest families in the town. Now it was just the Novaks. The last of the Truesdales moved out 15 years ago while the Hazeltons moved out about 10 years ago.

“Daddy, is this our new home?”

He nodded and looked at the beautiful little girl. “It is…if your Papa likes it anyway.”

“Can I look around?” she asked.

“Yes,” Dean told her. “But don’t go down to the road, okay?”

“Yes, Papa.” She rushed out of the car and ran toward the house but detoured to the dying flowers along the walk.

Dean laughed softly. “She is definitely your daughter.” He smiled at the Alpha. “Come on. Let’s go look—”

“Dean, please wait. I wanna say something to you.”

“Okay,” he said softly.

“I know I have a lot of work to do to make up for not being there when you needed me most and I will spend the rest of my life doing so. Nevertheless, I would love it beyond words if you would think of this house as your home. As Mackenzie’s home… _our_ home. I know I’m probably making a fool of myself here, but I don’t care. Ever since I was thirteen years old I knew you were it for me…you’re the man I want, Dean.” He smiled softly. “And I promise you there hasn’t been a day that has gone by that I stopped wanting you…loving you…and haven’t stopped thinking about you. I want you today and tomorrow. Next week, next month, next year…and for the rest of my life.

“You’re the person I love. I would love to walk down the aisle with you someday. I would love to have more babies with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to spend my life with you because I can’t live without you.” He lifted his eyes to Dean’s and saw the tears filling his eyes. “I hope that someday you’ll see how much I regret leaving you and give me a second chance to prove to you that you’re the only one I want to live this life with.”

Dean looked into his eyes and saw the look in his eyes. He was serious and he was all but pleading with him to give it to him. His inner Omega screamed yes, but he found himself saying, “I’d like that too…someday.”

Cas’ face fell and his chest felt tight. _What did you expect, Castiel? Huh? You broke his heart and abandoned him when he needed you the most._ In that moment he realized that he expected the Family Alpha Law explanation to be enough to give him the second chance. To show Dean that it wasn’t his fault. To give him the do over. He nodded, schooling his features to stay stoic.

Dean smelt the dulled scent of cedarwood whiskey. He sighed. “Cas, I’m sorry—”

“You have no reason to be sorry, Dean,” he said softly. “This is my fault…”

Dean opened his mouth to argue the blame, but was interrupted by Mackenzie’s voice, “Papa! Come check out the roses!” Dean looked through the windshield of the car and then looked at Cas. “I…”

“Go. I’ll be right behind you.” Castiel watched him leave and then as he went around the shrubbery, Cas’ head fell against the steering wheel. He sniffled and ran his hands over his face. He took a deep breath and got out of the SUV.

Maybe it was going to be harder than he thought to get that 2nd chance.

He got out of the car and began up the grass. His steps felt heavy as he climbed up the lawn. He stopped and watched Dean and Mackenzie as they checked out the aging plants around the house. This feeling wasn’t going to make him stop pursuing that 2nd chance that was for sure, but it did make him take a step back. He knew not to pressure Dean into it because he would come out fighting. And when Dean fought it made things harder on everyone.

He fingered for the key and headed for the family that he hoped he’d get in the end. He stopped at the porch. “Hey! Wanna check out the rest of the house?!”

“Yeah!” Mackenzie said and raced for the front door.

Dean walked toward the man he has never gotten over and the one that the absence of him not being there only made his feelings stronger. He watched as Mackenzie cupped her hands and peeked into the window. He stopped Cas before the Alpha climbed the stairs. “Promise me three things.”

“Anything,” he told him.

“One: That you’re really truly here to stay and I won’t have to worry that you’ll take off when shit gets real.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “If I was going to do that I wouldn’t have bought the house, Sweetheart.”

Dean’s mouth widened into a smile. He reached his fingers out and linked 2 of their fingers. “Two…and this one is important…with Kenz and I moving in here, is it for good? Like we’re going to mate and mar…and everything?” he finished.

He nodded. “I hope so,” he answered, hopeful. “But I’m not going to press for it. I want it to happen when you’re ready.”

Dean smiled. He was excited to hear that. “Okay. And three: can we make a promise, that this home becomes our sanctuary? We leave the daily dramas or family dramas and it’s just us…you, me, Kenz and we focus on nothing else?”

Castiel thought about that for a moment. He couldn’t help but wonder how long they could do that, but for Dean he’d do anything. “Agreed.”

The Omega smiled and held out a hand to him. “Then show us our new home, Alpha.”

Castiel took his hand and walked ahead of him, walking up the stairs and to the door. He watched Dean trace the etched glass on the upper half of the door. “I love that too. There’s more of it in the house.”

“Is it all original?”

He nodded. “That’s what the realtor told me.”

“That’s cool.”

Castiel laughed. He unlocked the door and opened the door. Mackenzie rushed into the house and spun around. Dean walked into the room and looked around. Castiel watched him nervously as he watched him kneel and touch the dark colored wooden floor. He moved over to the staircase and ran a hand up the banister. Cas began to nervously wring his hands as he continued to watch them.

“Daddy, do I get my own room?”

He nodded. “You do, Honeybee.” He looked at Dean. “Remind me later to talk to you about something, it’s for Kenzie’s room.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He looked at the Alpha. “How many bedrooms and everything?”

“Um…seven bedrooms, four bathrooms—that includes the master bedroom and bathroom.” He sighed. “There’s two dens—”

“Two dens?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I was thinking…” he looked at Dean and shook his head. “Never mind.”

“No what were you going to say?”

“Um…I was thinking…that the upstairs one would be the playroom for the…”

Dean smiled. He knew what he was trying to say without saying it. He walked over to the white walls that went into the living room. He noticed that the fireplace in the foyer was no longer a real fireplace. There were brass candlestick holders in place of the logs. He walked into the living room and smiled.

Castiel followed him into the room as Mackenzie ran to the window seat. She climbed onto it and looked through the windows. “Wow, daddy! This so cool.” She smiled over shoulder. “Papa it has a window seat just like you wanted.”

He laughed. “I can see that.” He looked at Cas. “How come…there’s no furniture?”

He shrugged. “I thought we could…”

He nodded. He was taking this not pressuring him to the end. “Hey, Kenz, why don’t you go upstairs and pick your room? Don’t pick the biggest room.”

“Okay, Papa.” She took off for the bedrooms upstairs.

Dean turned to Castiel and watched him for a moment. He walked to him and took his face in his hands. He kissed him deeply and pulled back. Cas’ breath hitched as he opened his eyes. “What…what was that for?”

“Because you’re extremely nervous and you needed to relax,” he admitted. He wrapped his arms around his neck and murmured. “We’re not going anywhere, Angel. It’s okay to think of us as a unit.” He smiled and caressed his cheek. “I won’t take Kenzie and run because you start talking in the ‘us’ or ‘wes’.”

He sighed. “I know. I just want you and Kenz to love the house as much as I do.” He rubbed his forehead nervously. “I keep picturing us sitting here…” he pointed to where he pictured a couch and watching a large screen TV that has a movie on or Kenzie’s favorite show.”

Dean looked at him and then at the room. “I could see that.” He smiled. “Except I have a question.”

“What?”

“Where would we put the Christmas tree?”

The Alpha’s head fell back and he laughed. “How about there?” he asked to the far back wall of the room. “If we put the TV on the separator wall we could put the tree there on the right.”

The Omega smiled and pictured what he did. “I like it.” He pointed off to the left. “Dining room?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I found this nice white 8-person dining table that I think will go perfect in there, but…”

He walked into the room and Castiel watched him. They continued the tour of the house until they got upstairs. Cas explained which rooms were bedrooms and bathrooms. And then that room that way is the Master bedroom. He let Dean walk into the room first. He stopped in the doorway and watched the Omega as he took everything in. Without thinking first he said, "And this would be ou--your room." His heart slammed into his ribs as it cracked a little. He hated feeling like this. _Damn it!_

Dean heard the slip up and turned to the Alpha. “Do you still have that wooden bed I made our Senior year?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Dad wrapped it up and put it in storage for me,” he answered. “Why…?”

“Where do you think it should go?”

“Wha…wha…what?”

The Omega turned and smiled. “Our bed, where do you think it should go?”

Castiel smiled. “How about…?” He looked at the room. “How about between those two windows.”

He looked at the area the Alpha pointed out. He closed his eyes and pictured it. “Yeah…I like it. But no pictures above the bed.”

“Why?”

Dean smiled slyly, “Because of memory serves…we get a little active.” He came to him and came close to him. He took his arm and whispered, “I’d hate to have you knocked out cold.” He kissed his cheek and headed for the walk-in closet. “Left or right side?”

Castiel’s mind was still misfiring from the innuendo. He stared at Dean. “Wha…what?”

“The closet. Do you want the side you usually sleep on or do you want the opposite?”

He chuckled. “Do you still remember what side I sleep on?”

He nodded. “My left, and you curled around me with your nose…right here…” he rubbed his forefinger along the curve of his neck.” He walked to him and put his arms around him. “And then you’d wake me up with a morning jerk-off.”

He smiled. “Sounds like I was a very predictable teenager.”

He pressed his forehead to his and whispered, “I loved that you were predictable, Angel. It made it fun to throw you off.”

He laughed again. “Are you sure you want me to share a room with—”

“I thought that it’s what you wanted, Sweetheart?”

“It is, but I don’t want to make you—”

“Would you stop being so damn gentlemanly all the time and just take what you and I both know you want?”

He put his arms around his waist and whispered, “You’re the most precious thing to me, Baby. I’m always going to take care of you.”

“And it’s my job to take care of you too.” He sighed. “Like I said it’s okay to think of us as a unit.” He sighed. “I want to try…”

“Try?” he questioned and then realized what he meant. “Oh!” he exclaimed smiling. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but I might have abandonment issues with you and your family wasn’t exactly nice to me so it may be difficult for me to join you for family dinners or anything.”

“I would never ask you to,” he replied. “I’m not exactly pleased with my family right now as it is.” He sighed. “I’m not exactly sure if I would feel comfortable with family dinners right now either.”

Dean smiled. “I don’t want to take you from your family, Cas—”

“You’re not,” he murmured. “Because you and Mackenzie are my family.”

Dean smiled and took his mouth nice and slow. He broke the kiss as Mackenzie yelled for them both. He wrapped him in a hug. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Baby.” He held tight. “More than I’ll ever be able to tell you otherwise.”

“Papa? Daddy?”

“In here, Kenz,” Dean called.

She walked into the bedroom and smiled. “Cool room.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said. “Did you pick your room?”

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s actually got a connecting bathroom too.”

Castiel laughed. “Ahh, so you found the room that was considered to be a nursery when the house was built.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Which is why the bathroom is between the room you picked and the other room.”

She smiled up at him. “Wanna see it?”

“Absolutely.” Castiel took Dean’s hand and squeezed. “I’ll take the left.”

“What about the other stuff?”

Castiel smiled as he let their daughter pull him out of their room. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”


	10. Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe shows Sam and Gabby their new home.
> 
> Dean and Cas rekindle...aka Destiel Sex

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50124949807/in/dateposted-public/)

**(SAM AND GABE'S NEW HOUSE)**

#  Home Sweet Home

Sam stood outside what Gabe was telling him was now their home. The house was beautiful. It was a blue home with white and reddish-brown trim. It had a wrap-around porch and was beautiful. “Wow…”

Gabriel smiled. “It’s a Queen Anne-style home. It was built in eighteen-ninety-two for the Truesdale family.”

Sam looked down at him. “Didn’t the Truesdales have like eleven kids or something?”

He laughed. “Yes, but the house is seven bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. That includes the Master bedroom and the master bathroom. It’s got a three-car garage, a huge backyard for Gabby and…”

Sam faced him. “Gabe.”

He looked up at him.

“Let’s enjoy each other right now and talk about that in a few months.” He bent his head and kissed him. He sighed and looked back at the house. “It’s beautiful, Gabe, but are you sure you want me--"

“Don’t,” Gabe told him. “Baby, I bought it for you...for _us_.” He looked into his eyes. “For you, me and Gabby.” He sighed. “When I saw your picture of Gabby on Facebook and realized she was your daughter, I knew that you would be a package deal.” He looked into his eyes. He sighed. “I never realized that in just a short amount of time I was going to care about your daughter as if she was my own.”

Sam looked down at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. The Alpha really did love his daughter. “Did you know?” Sam asked.

“Did I know what? That she was Lucifer’s daughter?” he asked, keeping his voice down as the little girl raced up and down the wrap around porch.

He nodded. “Did you know?”

He shook his head slowly. “I had a feeling deep in my soul that she was a Novak. She has the Novak eyes, but I didn’t know. I knew you and I hadn’t done anything and being that she had our eyes I knew it had to be one of ours, you know?”

He nodded and sighed. “Yeah, I know. You Novaks have a very distinctive look.”

He nodded. “We do.” He took his hand and asked, “May I show you the rest of the house, Sweetheart?”

He smiled softly. “Yes."

Gabriel took his hand and they walked up the steps. He stopped and looked at the 2-year old as she raced toward them. “Come on, Gabby. Let’s check out our new home.”

Gabriel unlocked the door and pushed it open as the little girl raced into the foyer. Sam started to walk in but was stopped by his Alpha. He could admit that. The man had always been his Alpha, even if it was only to himself. “Wha…what?”

“Before we cross this threshold I want you to know that I want you forever, Sammy. This is your home…our home...and…” he took a deep breath and added, “…our family’s home.” He took his face gently in his hands and whispered, “I would like it that when we walk across that threshold we can leave the world outside this door—out here—that includes the drama with my family, work, school…we leave it all out here. And in this house…” He gently pulls him across the threshold, and he took his hands and threaded their fingers together. “…it’s just you, me, Gabby…and maybe someday we’ll be lucky enough to have little people of our own, but whatever happens…it’s just us in our own little world...together.” He gave him a wide-toothless hopeful smile. “What do you say?”

Sam squeezed his hand. It felt phenomenal to hold his hand and openly feel this feeling…love. It felt sensational to be standing here with him now and hear the man he’s been in love since he was 13 years old tell him that he wanted him. That he wanted a life with him. That he wanted forever with him. Here he was handing him everything he ever wanted, and he couldn’t love him more for it.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked nervously. Had he misread him?

Sam’s nostrils flared slightly when he smelt the scent of wet dog. The man was nervous. Maybe even freaking out. He felt his heart swell with more love than he knew how to express. He closed the gap between them and murmured as he caressed his cheek, “Yes.”

“Yes?” he asked as tilted his head upwards.

Sam smiled, nodded, and cupped his cheek as he bent his head down. “Mmm-hmm,” he hummed.

Their lips barely touched when Gabby’s giggle filled the entry hall. They laughed and Sam sighed. He picked up Gabby as she raced passed them. He sighed and bent his head down. He tucked his hand on Gabe’s cheek and pressed his lips to his. “You have to know that I have my own demons to get through.” He kissed him again. “My own insecurities that deal with your brother and your family.” He looked at the Alpha. “That has nothing to do with you, it’s just something I need to get through.”

“I know, Sweetheart,” he reassured him. “All I’m asking for is to let me help you through it and let me be here waiting on the other side of it all.” He sighed. “Sammy, you’re the most amazing guy I have ever met in my life and all I’m asking for is a chance. Let me show you how you should have been treated…and will always be treated.”

He smiled and kissed his lips. “What do you think, Baby Girl, shall we have Gabe show us around the home he bought for us?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, happily. She held her arms out for Gabe to take her.

Without hesitation or thought, he took her from her Papa and put her in his arms. He kissed her cheek and said, “Well, this is the entry hall.”

Sam looked around. He saw the beautiful window in the entry. It had light colored wood and gray and tan tile. Sam walked further into the house and touched the black painted banister. It was connected, curving all the way up with white painted banister pillars and dark wood stairs. It was all so beautiful. The white painted paneled walls…it was all beautiful. He turned to face the man who had bought this home for their future. For the future he wanted to have with him and Gabby.

He continued into the house and smiled when he seen the large and very original room. It was a beautiful room and Sam could literally see how he would set it up…if it was up to him anyway. He looked at Gabriel. “This is the original room,” he murmured as he spun around.

It wasn’t a question, but Gabriel said, “It is.”

Sam walked to him, took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “I love it.”

Gabriel continued the tour and Sam fell in love with the kitchen, the dining room and the bathroom that was downstairs. He took him upstairs and walked across the hall from what Sam figured was the master bedroom. “I was thinking this could be Gabby’s room. We could get Gabby one of those transitional beds—”

His words died when Sam kissed him again. Gabriel smiled. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

Sam smiled back and kissed him. He sighed. “I want to…”

“I understand, Baby. My brother’s a douchebag.”

Sam laughed softly and walked across the hall to the large master bedroom. He smiled as he looked at the expanse of the room. Gabriel took his hand. “We don’t have to share a room until you’re ready, Baby. I promise. Just because we’re raising a baby together I’m not going press for anything even though I really enjoyed waking up to you this morning.”

Sam smiled. “Me too.” And he really did. The Alpha was amazingly calming. “You know last night was the first night in a very long time that I didn’t have a nightmare.”

“You’re having nightmares?”

He nodded. “The more recent one that keeps playing is you not wanting me because your brother…”

Gabriel placed a finger over his lips. “Could never happen. You’re mine if you want me.”

Sam smiled. “Always have.”

“Good because I wasn’t going to give you and Gabby up for anything.”

Sam looked at the little girl and smiled. “She’s asleep.” He faced him. “There is something we’re gonna have to talk about, Gabe.”

“What?”

“This morning Gabby asked me if you were her daddy.”

Gabriel’s heart thudded in his chest at the idea. “What did you say?”

“I didn’t. You walked in. She took me off guard. I’m not exactly sure what I would have said, but I know that I wanted to talk to you about it. I never put Lucifer’s name on the certificate. I refused to tell the nurses, but maybe…”

He smiled. “Are you asking me if I’d be Gabby’s daddy?”

He shrugged, shaking his head. “No—”

Gabriel watched as he comforted Gabby as she stirred. Sam sighed. “I’d understand if you didn’t want—”

Gabriel smiled and put a finger to his lips. “I’d love to and if she gets curious we’ll just tell her the truth at some point, but there are times where the children of situations like Gabby’s never want to know who the man is. All they care about is who was there.” He fisted Sam’s shirt and pulled him to kiss him. “And I’m not going anywhere. Everything I’ve ever wanted is right here. I have no reason whatsoever to go.”

Sam smiled and kissed him. His heart fluttered as he looked into the man’s dark golden eyes. He was incredible, even better than he thought he’d be about the situation and Gabby. He tucked a hand at his cheek and kissed him deeply. “Show me the rest of our home.”

He smiled and kissed him. He took his hand and with Gabby in his hold climbed the stairs.

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50124160268/in/dateposted-public/)

After showing Dean and Mackenzie their new home, getting some furniture at the local Bed Bath and Beyond store and getting some essentials until the weekend when they could spend an entire day shopping, they had spent some of the morning putting together Mackenzie’s bed and their own. They stopped long enough to get Mackenzie some lunch, then she fell asleep while watching Frozen.

After they put the mattress in place, Dean watched Cas for a moment as he pulled the comforter set from the plastic bag and unfolded the material. He’d been ignoring the fact that he was horny as fucking hell and all he wanted was the Alpha standing in their room.

Finally, feeling brave, he walked up to Cas and pulled the fitted sheet out of his hands. The man looked up at him a little surprised by the suddenness of it. Dean tucked his hand behind Cas’ neck and then slammed his mouth down on his. He backed the Alpha into the plush bed and smiled as they both fell back on the bed—well, Dean fell on him. He chuckled as Cas settled. “Sorry,” Dean laughed softly.

“You’re such a bad liar,” he murmured before he kissed him again. As his mouth ravished his, he pushed impatient hands under Dean’s t-shirt and the Omega groaned in his mouth. He rolled them both until Castiel was on top. He gently eased Dean’s knees apart and he fitted himself between his thighs with a moan. “Damn,” he murmured. “Dean…tell me how far…?”

He cried out as the Alpha kissed down his neck and he wrapped his arms around him. “Don’t stop!” he all but screamed. “Please…”

“Do you want to make love?”

Dean looked up and the Alpha was looking down at him so intently he was for sure he could have come on that look alone. He moaned and shook his head. “No.”

“No?”

“No,” he murmured. “Making love is for when we have more time.” He jerked on the Alpha’s button down and his fingertips grazed his muscular abs. “Mmm…I do want to have sex though.” He rolled him again and straddled him this time. He pulled the t-shirt up over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. He leaned forward, putting his hands above the Alpha’s shoulders. Remembering the way the man liked him to tease him he ground his cock and hips into him.

“Oh, God…Dean…”

He felt the fire blazing from his chest to groin and making him harder than he had been in a very long time. He began unbuttoning his shirt. When he had 3 buttons undone and the top of his chest revealed Dean bent down and licked from his clavicle, his throat, back to the other clavicle. He turned his mouth to the Alpha’s ear and said, “Will you let me ride you, Alpha?”

He heard the deepness of his voice and Cas felt the goosebumps roll down his body. “Damn,” he murmured. He looked into his heavy green eyes and knew he couldn’t back out now. “Yes,” he told him. He cuffed a hand at his wrist and looked into his eyes again. “But you’re really truly letting us have—”

He lifted his hand and instead of jerking his hand free, he held it with his other and kissed the Alpha’s wrist. “Our second chance started the moment we moved that end table in here, Cas.” He placed an open-mouthed kiss on his pulse point and Dean felt it hitch against his lips. He twisted his wrist and Cas let go and he took it into his this time. He moved it above his head and said, “I’m all yours.” He dipped his head and kissed him softly. “All yours.”

Cas bucked his hips as he took his hand and cupped the Omega’s cheek, diving in for a kiss that blew them away. Dean moaned and sat up as he worked his hips. “Mmm…I almost forgot how much it turned you on to have me take charge.” He dipped his hands to Cas’ pants. “Take them off before we seriously make a mess of them because I’m planning on riding you until you pass out cold from exhaustion.”

Dean moved off him and took his jeans off, his underwear with them. He didn’t realize how much he was slicking until he had to practically peel himself out of the pants. He straddled him again and gasped softly when he felt the Alpha’s thick erection rub against his ass crack. He moaned, “Mmm…you’re thicker than you used to be.”

He chuckled. “I’m also eight years older, Sweetheart.”

He took his mouth again and ravished it. He rocked against his cock and moaned into his mouth. God, how he wanted him inside of him. To feel that heat there again. He broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. “Forgive me,” he murmured and took the Alpha’s cock into his hand. Without preamble he impaled himself on the Alpha and cried out with the ecstasy of it. “Holy…fuck…Cas…”

“Baby…” he murmured.

Dean lifted his hands and put them on his hips. “Like you used to,” he murmured, before taking his mouth again.

Cas moved his hands to his ribs and they began moving in tandem like it was muscle memory. Dean straightened and put his hands on the man’s pecs. “God…Cas…that feels so good.”

“Amazing,” he muttered. “Come on, Baby, ride me…like you used to.”

Without much more encouragement, he took him again and again until they were both panting. Dean was riding him like a man possessed, as if he was afraid that Cas would evaporate like a dream. Soon, here was no more words as the sound of their bodies coming together filled the room, christening the bed that they had made their daughter in several years before.

Their orgasms crashed together and they both cried out as they rode them out. Spent, Dean collapsed onto the Alpha’s chest. “That…was…amazing…” he murmured into Cas’ clammy skin. He kissed his pecs. He looked at him. “Still the best lay…”

Castiel couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Come on, Sass, let’s get you in the showers so you don’t smell like me—”

“What if I want to smell like you, like we had sex?” he asked looking into his eyes. “I’ve never been ashamed of you, Angel.”

He smiled, caressed his cheek and then kissed him deeply. “Me neither.” He kissed him again. “I love you.”

He kissed his chest. “I love you,” he murmured softly. “My Alpha.”

Cas moaned and rolled him onto his back as he gently pushed back into him. “You are so going to be late, Baby…”

He smiled and moaned. “It’ll be worth it.”

* * *

And it was.

He and Cas had sex 3 times before Dean claimed surrender and got out of bed. He pulled into the driveway of his new home and smiled. Finally, everything was falling into place for him and Mackenzie. He sighed and got out of his car. He walked up the steps and walked across the porch.

“PAPA!”

He smiled when he caught Mackenzie in his arms. “Hi, Sweetheart.” He put her on his hip and kissed her cheek. “Did you have fun with Daddy?”

“Uh-huh. Daddy and I went to the store and got some food.” She smiled. “Guess what we’re having for dinner?”

He walked into the house and immediately felt the happiness and heard the music lightly filling the home. “What are we having?”

“Pizza!” she exclaimed with a hug. “Daddy is making them…from scratch.”

He chuckled and sat her on the floor again. He dropped his keys on the table that they bought earlier that day and walked into the kitchen. He smiled as he seen Cas standing in the kitchen barefoot, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled. “I had fantasies about this.”

Castiel smiled and bent his head back for a kiss. “Welcome home, Sweetheart.”

He kissed him deeply. “Hi, Angel.” He wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and rested his chin on his shoulder as Mackenzie sprinkled mozzarella cheese on the pizza he had just placed pepperoni on. “I missed you today,” he whispered.

“I missed you too.” He tilted his head up and kissed him. “So, Kenz and I made your favorite. It’s in the oven now, with Kenzie’s.”

“Awesome!” he said with a smile.

“Guess what daddy did today, besides get us ice cream for dessert?”

“What?” he asked.

“He applied for a job,” she said simply.

“A job?” he asked looking at the Alpha.

Cas sighed. “Thank you, Mackenzie. I was going to talk to Papa about it later.” He put the oven mitt on and walked to pull out the pizza pans.

“What do you need a job for? You’re a millionaire, aren’t you?”

He laughed softly and put them on the counter. “I am, but we went to the library today to return Kenzie’s books and Greta, the head children’s librarian said that she would be retiring before the next school year and being that I got my degree in library sciences I talked to the library director—who by the way was our high school library’s head librarian.”

He smiled and nodded. “Miss Sullivan. She’s still bugging me about that copy of Slaughterhouse Five.” His smile widened.

Castiel smirked and put the other pizza into the oven. “Yeah, we’d be better off paying for the book, Sweetheart.”

“Papa, is it time to watch Sofia yet?”

Dean looked up at the clock that hung in the kitchen and nodded. “Yeah, go ahead, Sweetheart.” He waited for Kenzie to be out of earshot before he said, “You don’t think the stain could be explained away?”

He laughed. “Probably, but Miss Sullivan wouldn’t let it slide.” He put the mitt on the counter and looked at the man he loved. “I know it may seem strange to you for me to get a job being that I’m a millionaire, but I have to do something, Baby. You and Kenz are going to be gone most of the day so there won’t be anyone here.”

Dean smiled and walked to him. He kissed him. “We could always get a dog?”

They both laughed and Cas kissed him. Dean spoke though. “Joking, Angel. If you wanna work, go for it.” He smirked. “Besides, maybe we could fulfill a fantasy that I have had since you told me you wanted to be a nerdy librarian.”

Castiel laughed and shook his head. “I wasn’t that big of a nerd.”

Dean laughed and kissed him. “Dude, you were into bees—”

“You’re wrong. I was and am into you. I found bees fascinating.”

Dean picked up the pizza cutter and sliced through the two on the counter. He gave him a sexy smirk. “I have always found your nerdy side sexy as hell, Angel.”

Cas smiled, memories coming into his mind. “Oh, I remember, Honey.” He sighed. “I was thinking—and this is not me trying to pressure you, Sweetheart—that if we ever decide to share an account, my money—which is our money—will go into that account. Then we could…” his voice trailed off.

Dean looked up when his voice stopped. He walked to him. He had a feeling what Cas was saying and smiled. “How about this?” He sighed. “We could divide the lotto winnings. Put half of it in a savings account, the other half in checking. Then we could take our paychecks and put two-thirds into our checking and keep another for ourselves.”

Cas looked at him curiously. “Why separate?”

“Because I don’t want you to know what I got you for the gift-giving holidays, Angel.”

He laughed. “Touché, Babe. Okay. If you want to go that way we can do it tomorrow before you go into work?”

He nodded. “I like it. Cool. So when do you start at the library?”

“Um…September.” He smiled. “September 9th.”

“Awesome. So you’ll be able to go with me and Kenz.”

“Where are you going?”

“We’re going to Dodge City,” he answered.

“Dodge City?”

He nodded. “Yeah. In late July to early August they have Dodge City Days. It’s like a festival. Kenzie wants to go for the waterpark. I wanna see the Old West Park.” He popped a piece of pepperoni as Cas pulled out the last pan of pizza. “You’re coming, right?”

Cas smiled. “Of course, I am, Sweetheart. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiled. “In fact, I was going to talk to about something.”

“Okay, shoot…” he said as he put a piece of pizza on Mackenzie’s plate. “Kenz, sweetheart?”

She walked into the kitchen and smiled. “Thank you, Papa. Can I eat on the deck? Uncle Gabe’s outside playing with Gabby.”

“Did you see Uncle Sam?”

She shook her head. “No. I heard Uncle Gabe tell her that ‘Papa’s taking a nap’.” She bit into her pizza and looked up at them both and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me that Uncle Gabe was her daddy?”

“Wha…what?” Dean asked curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Gabby called him ‘daddy’. I didn’t know Uncle Gabe was her daddy.”

Castiel looked at Dean. The 2 of them exchanged a look and then he knelt in front of their daughter. “That’s a very long story that we’ll tell you when you’re older if you still want to know, but…” he smiled. “Uncle Gabe loves both Gabby and Uncle Sam very much and that’s all that matters, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Maybe now Uncle Sam won’t have to work so hard, right?”

Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Right. Uncle Gabe will take care of them, Sweetheart, I promise.”

She nodded and asked, “Can I eat on the porch?”

“Yeah. Go,” Cas told her with a kiss to her cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” she said and went out to the deck.

“Leave the glass door open and shut the screen,” Dean instructed.

“Okay, Papa.” She did as he said and sat on the wooden floor.

Cas smiled. This is exactly what he’s always wanted. Now to right the wrong and finally marry the man of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Gabe and Sam have a steamy moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT OF A REWRITE FOR THIS STORY

After some careful thought I have decided to rewrite this story. I know I can do a lot better with the flow and everything. So just give me a little while yet, and I'll let you know what the new title is and everything. 

I'm hoping for a November start to the rewrite. 

However, if you have been following some of my other stories--I have decided to let some of the stories go because I have just plain lost motivation for them. Now the ones that are still here I'm either leaving here for possible future continuation or because I plan on rewriting them. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this story!!

Hey, guys!! I wanted to drop a line to let you all know that I've been rewriting this story to make it more fulfilling for everyone--especially myself. So if you want to see a more well-rounded, more grounded story than this one, head on over:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50415042356/in/dateposted-public/)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809282/chapters/65403334>

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome. :-D


End file.
